Steal My Sunshine
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U There's a race beside Saiya-jin on Vegeta-sei, + they live in a murky pond. Vegeta & Kakarott are on a mate hunt and using rumors and wives tales, they end up at the pond, what will they find more than they expected? Please R/R
1. The Deep Blue What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
S/S: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Deep Blue What?  
  
  
  
Kakarott and Vegeta returned to Vegeta's chambers deciding what place they would searh for the perfect women first.  
  
  
"Maybe we should head for Tarosie?" Kakarott suggested.  
  
  
"I don't want a completely weak mate!"  
  
  
"Well how about Stepysei?" Kakarott suggested again.  
  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
  
"I got it!"  
  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Katzensei!"  
  
  
Vegeta fell out of his chair anime style. When he sat up he gave Kakarott and questioning glare. Those kind of glares were very rare to see from the Prince.  
  
  
"We can't! They still don't like the saiya-jin race because of that incident! Remember?"  
  
  
::flashback::  
  
"But father I don't want to be presented a award from a stupid planet!"  
  
  
"I don't care! You're gonna do it anyway!"  
  
  
King Vegeta pushed 8 year old Vegeta up onto the stage and sat down. The crowd was filled with possibly every single life form of the planet.  
  
  
*Weaklings!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"I'd like to present this award to Vegetasei. Prince Vegeta is here to except this award on behalf of his planet." The Royal Katzen roared to his people.  
  
  
The Royal Katzen and his planet gave a applause for the small prince who made his way to the platform to take the award, thank who ever he needed to and change his exit just a little bit.  
  
  
*This'll be great!* Vegeta thought sinisterly.  
  
  
Little Vegeta cleared his throat and levitated to the microphone. He was to short to stand.  
  
"On behalf of Vegetasei, we thank you for this award. Having you as one of our many allies has been a pleasure."  
  
  
More applause followed. Vegeta stepped down and was on his way off the stage when he turned to the crowd.  
  
  
"Oh and on behalf of Vegetasei we would appreciate it if you...."  
  
  
Vegeta pulled his pants down and began to moon the crowd.  
  
  
"Kiss our ASS!"  
  
  
The crowd began to scream curses. King Vegeta grabbed Vegeta's arm and swung him off the stage and headed for the ship to head back to their planet for salvation.  
  
  
:: end flashback ::  
  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Kakarott said.  
  
  
"That's why we can't go there!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"How about we stay on the planet. Remember one of the rumors you heard?"  
  
  
"Which ridiculous one are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"About the underwater world thingy."  
  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
"No! C'mon, let's just try it! Please" Kakarott began to beg. On any other occasion, Vegeta would enjoy his friend's groveling, today it was more annoying to his already soar ears.  
  
  
*growl* "I don't know why i put up with you!" Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"I don't know why either! Let's go!" Kakarott replied.  
  
  
Kakarott pulled Vegeta out of the room and headed out of the pallace deep into the wilderness with bags of equipment just in case.  
  
  
*Why do I put with him. Perhaps he is a true friend. But what are friends good for again?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta followed Kakarott deeper into a forest that was said to be haunted. Sure saiya-jins could probably protect themselves from whatever would come their way but they still stayed clear of the area.  
  
  
"Aren't you even a little scared?" Kakarott asked Vegeta.  
  
  
"Of course not! Now someone said that 3000 years ago, Cucuberos was seen in this area last."  
  
  
Kakarott gulped at that thought.  
  
  
Vegeta pointed forward and that's where they continued.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta! I see a large pond ahead!" Kakarott made aware.  
  
  
Kakarott and Vegeta stopped at the edge of the pond. It looked really deep. The water was so dark.  
  
  
"Well let's get this over with!" Vegeta sighed tiredly.  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku began to strip certain articles of clothing off. All they were left in were they're pants. Goku's orage training pants and Vegeta's black training pants.  
  
  
"Ready?" Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
  
A/N: You're probably wondering why Vegeta's so annyyed, well think about it, nothing is going his way today or any other day. But Geta will get happier. : )  
  
  
"Ready!" Kakarott replied.  
  
  
Kakarott gave a thumbs up, and both he and Vegeta drew a big breath into their lungs and jumped into the water head first. They'd probably last 10 minuets under the water.   
  
  
"I'll look in thtis area, you look in that area." Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
" Okay."  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott went their sepreate ways and decided to look.  
  
  
Kakarott went as deep as the certain area went. He found nothing spectacular except for a necklace. It was rusted but you could tell that it belonged to a saiya-jin, who was being honored.  
  
  
*Vegeta should look at this!* Kakarott thought.  
  
  
Kakarott searched for Vegeta's ki and began to swim towards Vegeta. Vegeta looked in his area and came up with nothing aswell.  
  
  
*Just as I thought, stupid rumors!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta mad as ever punched a certain rock and it tumbled. Along with others and found more water. It seemed as thought this was a tunnel of some sort and it lead to a bigger body of water.   
  
  
*Someone put these rocks here to disguise the water. What do these things have to hide?* Vegeta thought curiously.  
  
  
Vegeta squeezed through the tunnel and hid behind a rock and began to search around.  
  
  
*Nothing unusual Wait I feel someone's ki, but it's not Kakarott* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta peeked from behind the rock and found a platform of rock. A woman sat their brushing her long hair over her left shoulder with care and gentleness.  
  
  
*What a creature! Kakarott must see this!* Vegeta thought eagerly.  
  
  
Vegeta flared his energy so Kakarott could find him. He continued to watch the woman at peace.  
  
  
The woman was of great beauty, she had long flowing blue hair. From the position Vegeta was in, he couldn't see all of her legs, they were swung on the other side of the rock. The woman appeared to be humming some tune. But then she opened her eyes. Vegeta was awestrucken. Her eyes were the color of Vegetasei's sky, pure blue. She wasn't muscular like most of the women Vegeta had seen in his life. He never saw a woman look so...beautiful.   
  
  
The woman had a slim waist, and her chest was covered by a fabric that were in the shape of blue full moons. Kind of like a bra, but more attractive to the eye. Vegeta let a groan slip by accident. The woman looked around for what made that sound but found nothing. Vegeta ducked behind the rock and hit himself in the head.  
  
  
*Dammit you almost blew your cover* Vegeta punished himself.  
  
  
Vegeta peeked again and watched what the woman was doing next. She appeared to be powering up, but her ki level didn't change. He felt something coming from her that he couldn't understand. Her hair floated above her head and danced with each wave that jumped from her body into the water's depths. It was truly a sight to see.  
  
  
All of a sudden all these animals and smaller sea creatures swam her way. Even a few sharks. The woman petted each of them as if they were pets. Her pets. She touched noses with a dolphin and watched some sea horses dance above her. She had a look of pure happiness on her face. Vegeta continued to gaze at his discovery. Suddenly he felt a ki coming towards the woman.  
  
  
"Bulma you're supposed to be looking!" Chi Chi reminded her friend.  
  
  
"I can't help it Chi! I was getting bored and I wanted to have some fun with the animals." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"We can do that later but you need to find that necklace or your father, the king will be filled with rage!"  
  
  
"I know!" Bulma replied defeatedly.  
  
  
Vegeta lisneted intently to their conversation.  
  
  
*So she is of royalty to?* Vegeta thought curiously.  
  
  
"Please Bulma, let's get out of here! Besides I collected all the herbs and etc Latoya wanted to make some kind of concoction."  
  
  
"Very well but let's play with the animals before we head back?" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"No!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
  
"Please! I'll be your best friend."  
  
  
"You already are!" Chi Chi replied irritatedly.  
  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
  
*growl* "Fine then, but if the King get's mad at me, you are so taking the blame." Chi Chi warned her friend.  
  
  
"Fine then, remember my daddy has a super soft spot for me. I'll just play innocent and he'll lay off us for a while. Just loosen up and have some fun!" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
The women began to dance and play with the animals. Kakarott finnaly squeezed through the tunnel and joined Vegeta in his staring.  
  
  
"I see you discovered something much more interesting then what I found."  
  
  
"What did you find?" Vegeta asked in a haze of astonishment and pleasure.  
  
  
"Just a necklace."  
  
  
"A necklace?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Kakarott and Vegeta returned to looking at the women, almost as if they were in a trance.  
  
  
"Look at them Vegeta!"   
  
  
"I know...." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott looked at the creatures stir in the blue depths, then Vegeta realized that there was a lack of air.  
  
"We need air!" Vegeta whispered to his partner.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott began shaking violently, hoping to get air. Soon darkness enveloped their minds and they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
"Look!"  
  
  
Chi Chi pointed to Vegeta and Kakarott's floating bodies.  
  
  
"Oh my God! We gotta help them!" Bulma said.  
  
  
Bulma assembled some of the dolphins to carry the men deep into the depths to their home.  
  
  
"You think Latoya can heal them?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"She better or I'll make Brianna bitch her till kingdom come!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi continued to usher the dolphins to their little cottage no one in their civilazation knew about.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
This is the 2nd chapter, yes a little cliff hanger. Who are these people Bulma and Chi Chi are talking about? What exactly are they? Will Vegeta and Kakarott be okay? Will I stop asking you these questions your probably wondering? We'll see! Please Review! More wonderful goodness ahead!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Next Time.............  
What the hell are you people?  
  
  
"Seriously, what they hell are you? Obviously your from up above?" Brianna asked.  
  
  
"Up above? You make it sound as if we're strange dead people or something?" Vegeta snided.  
  
  
"You will be dead if you don't give us answers!" Chi Chi warned.  
  
  
"Oooh what a threat!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Will you all shut up!" Latoya screamed over everyone.  
  
  
"Okay!" Bulma screamed louder.  
  
  
Everyone turned to Bulma.  
  
  
"Okay then, I'm Bulma, Princess Bulma of the Mersaiya-jins."  
  
  
"Mersaiya-jins?" Kakarott said to himself.  
  
  
"Uh yeah?" Latoya replied.  
  
  
"She didn't stutter. What are you freaks?" Brianna asked angrily.  
  
  
"We are not freaks!" Kakarott defended his race.  
  
  
"Well then what are you?" Brianna asked yet again.  
  
  
"I'm Vegeta, prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jins?"  
  
  
"What the hell?" all the women asked.  
  
  
  
What are the Mersaiya-jins? How do they survive? Learn more in the next chappie! 


	2. A fortune, a trip, a quest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
Chapter 1  
A fortune, a trip, a quest!  
  
  
"Brat!" The King yelled more like screamed. Anger filled the older man's voice, age was bringing him down along with his son's incompitance, in his opinion. It be easier to kill his son, but it was to late, and making another pain in the ass was out of the question.  
  
  
*Perhaps if the boy found a mate he wouldn't annoy me so much!* The king thought in a tired mood.  
  
  
King Vegeta's yelling rang throught out the Saiya-jin Palace. Servants cowered in corners, avoiding the King and his evil mood this day. A maid flipped some treats into the air by accidentaly, for the King's sultry commanding voice startled her. Obviously the Kind was infuriated, but by what? Only one guess could come to many. His son, the Prince, Vegeta.  
  
  
"Brat, I demand you show your sorry ass before me. We have unfinished bussiness to discuss!" King Vegeta yelled throughout the halls of the palace. Knowing his son he'd pop out in front of him in hopes that he'd cause a heart attack. The king was much stronger than that.  
  
  
King Vegeta turned corners, climbed steps, levitated down steps, all in search of his son. Prince Vegeta was just leaving the Training Room. Tired and hungry, also frustrated. His muscles were soar from over exertion. He paid the pain little mind. Becoming stronger was his goal. Following him was his sparring partner, and possibly only friend Kakarott.   
  
  
Kakarott was third class, but became one of Vegeta's guards, ultimatly making him a elite. His father was joyous to the news that his son accomplied so much in his young life, on the other hand, Kakarott made enimies with his other family. His brother and other siblings couldn't stand his success. They had doubted Kakarott's strangth as a child, and now that he was this strong, all they could feel was jealosy.  
  
  
Kakarott had yet again beaten Vegeta in a sparring match. Scars and scrapes adorned Vegeta's features. This was nothing a few senzu beans, a regen tank, or Lady Baba the medicene woman/taro reader/and fortune teller could fix.   
  
  
The Prince had many things on his mind. His innaguration to the throne, super saiya-jin, and of course the topic his father had badgered for many years now...a mate. What would he need a mate for? Sure for sexual sustinence, but after that what? He'd make a brat, send it off somewhere in space, it return, and it become strong. The mate was only going to play a small role in his life. Why the big ceremony? Why the big deal over a whore? Vegeta thought these questions each and every day, he even asked Kakarott. His questions would never be answered, adding more irritation to the Prince's mind.  
  
  
"You're not to mad at me Vegeta are you?" Kakarott asked in a worried tone. He hated it when Vegeta was mad. Vegeta would just be dangerous. Yes Kakarott was a tad...okay somewhat stronger than his prince, but that temper of Vegeta's was enough to worry about.  
  
  
"Of course I'm mad. Look at me, defeated by a elite soilder. Pathetic!" Vegeta spat with disgust. He patted his sweaty brow dry and wrapped the towel around his thick neck.  
  
  
"One of these days we will have a real battle, and you will come out the winner. You'll see! Keep up good spirits!" Kakarott tried his best to reasure. Of course his attempts failed.  
  
  
"I don't need good spirits, what I need is to get stronger!" Vegeta replied with little patience in his voice.  
  
  
"That too. Oh yeah, how's the research going on the legendary Super Saiya-jin?"   
  
  
Vegeta had been doing research on the legendary super saiya-jin. He began to question if either the strength of a super saiya-jin was in the blood. Did he posses that blood? Who did?  
  
  
"So far it's at a lost. All I know is the mans's name. I don't know what he did to become so strong. If only I knew than I'd be the strongest person in the universe!" Vegeta stated with pride. He clutched his towel in his fist, hoping that he'd finnaly posses what should be his.  
  
  
"Then you'd be able to defeat Freeza" Kakarott suggested. Freeza had always been a problem with the saiya-jins. The only reason Vegetasei was along side with Freeza was to stay on his good side. Freeza's power was far greater than a super saiya-jin, some had suspected. Vegeta thought otherwise.  
  
  
"Yes, that's another goal in my life. Become a super saiya-jin, defeat Freeza and...."  
  
  
"Choose a mate!" The King interupted their conversation with a trademark smirk.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott looked at a very irritated King. Well the king always looked irritated. Why would he not look worn and beaten?  
  
  
"Choose a mate! Oh please! What would I need with a bitchy woman for? Other than creating a heir?" Vegeta crossed his arms awaiting his father's intresting reply.  
  
  
"That's just it! It's about time you do that! You are 18 years old, you'll be King very soon, if you can defeat me that is." King Vegeta warned. He doubted Vegeta's power. Yes he saw that Vegeta pushed himself beyond his limits, but in the King's eyes, Vegeta was still a brat, asking for a lesson to learn from, the hard way, through violence of course!  
  
  
"Oh I will! I promise you that father!" Vegeta glared at his father. These were times vegeta wished he never inherited the family smirk. He had grown tired of seeing his father model it daily.  
  
  
"Whatever! Think what you like. Just choose a mate, or I'll choose one for you." King Vegeta warned yet again. Vegeta knew all to well that his father had poor taste with females. As long as it had a somewhat pair of breasts, atleast one curve, and a hole between a legs, it was alright with him. Now that Vegeta thought about it, he most defenitely had better taste in women.  
  
  
King Vegeta proceeded down the hall to the royal harem. Talking about mates effected him a little. He'd browse and pick from the many thousands the planet had to offer.  
  
  
"Man what a pain..."  
  
  
"in my ass!" Vegeta finished Kakarott's statement. The pair continued down the hallway on their way to the Prince's chambers. Vegeta wanted to show more of his research to Kakarott.  
  
  
"More like everyone's ass. The only way the planet will appreciate his pressence is in a bloody heap beneath your boot!" Kakarott replied in a amused tone. Vegeta chuckled lightly with him.  
  
  
"But really, I didn't mean the King, I meant you having to find a mate. All the women on Vegetasei are well...you know.."  
  
  
*sighs* "Yes. No need to remind me Kakarott. A elite race known for possesing so much power, and the only flaw with the race is the over whelming amount of ugly ass women." vegeta tsked at the thought of his planet's problem.  
  
  
"That's for sure. My dad is pushing me to finding a mate soon. I really don't see the need."   
  
  
"Neither do I, but I suggest we do before our elders do that for us. I can see it now, my father picking out the most ugliest woman gracing the planet for me. Me of all people. I deserve more than that. I deserve the best!"  
  
  
"I feel sorry for you Vegeta! Have you ever considered mating outsidethe saiya-jin race?" Kakarott asked afraid of what Vegeta's reaction would be. If positive, Vegeta would agree and decide to mate with a alien. If positive....let's not go there just yet.  
  
  
"Mate outside the race? I can't bring myself to do that. I'd like to, but imagine me being harassed because I'm not 'honered my my race'. Ignorent people will assume I hate my race, which I don't. It's completely the opposite."  
  
  
"Well let's forget about that! Let's go back to our disscussion."  
  
  
"You mean the origin of the first super saiya-jin? You're kidding?" Vegeta didn't think Kakarott would be intrested.  
  
  
"No, tell me of the only saiya-jin able to reach such a high level of power."   
  
  
"It's not really important, but if you insist. *takes big breath* The legendary Super Saiya-jin was Cucumberos. He was doubted by everyone because of his lacking strength as a young boy. When he became a man, everyone honored his power, during a battle, that almost brought all of Vegetasei to it's knees, Cucumberos turned into a super saiya-jin and destroyed the challenger and it's planet. Since killing was against him, he avoided everyone ad soon dissapeared. No one knows where he went to this day. Some rumors say he eloped with a Katzen-jin, or he drowned himself and created a underwater world. Ridiculous isn't it!" Vegeta explained to Kakarott. Kakarott had a look of astonishment and being clueless etched on his face.  
  
  
"I'll say! Hey I've got a idea!"  
  
  
"You and a idea? This should be amusing!" Vegeta mused over Kakarott's mind.  
  
  
"Don't doubt me Vegeta! Seriously. First let's go talk to Lady Baba and get her opinion of our situation, our fortunes and head on a little trip!" Kakarott suggested calmly.  
  
  
"One I don't believe in fortunes. It's pure nonsense. And what do you mean be a trip?" Vegeta asked almost afraid of what Kakarott really meant.  
  
  
"Well we could go on a trip all over the planet in search of the ultimate women for us! Think about it, Saiya-jins aren't the only people that walk this planet. A lot of hybrids do. Altered Saiya-jins, aliens to. You're father didn't say we had to mate in our race."  
  
  
Kakarott had a good point. Vegeta never realized the power he'd have if he'd anger his father and stick by his rule.  
  
  
"You've got a point! Let's do it!"  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku rushed to Lady Baba's palace on the royal grounds. Since Vegeta was royalty, he wouldn't have to pay for her services. Kakarott and Vegeta entered her shop and waited patiently.  
  
  
"Where is that woman?" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
  
"I don't know! Hold on! LADY BABA???!!!" Kakarott screamed in the small room. Bottles containing potions or other fell to the groud. Glass and bags scattered the ground. Kakarott has a apologetic sheepy smile on his face.  
  
  
"Ooops!"  
  
  
"Dammit Kakarott, I have sensetive ears!" Vegeta declared. Vegeta rubbed his soar ears awaiting the ringing to stop.  
  
  
"Gomen Nasia"  
  
  
"What's all the racket out here? My potions and ingredients. You fools!" Lady Baba Screamed. Vegeta rubbed his ears some more.  
  
  
"Fools! I think not!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
  
Lady Baba stepped out from behind her curtains and stared at the saiya-jins with disgust.  
  
  
"Well what is it? I don't have all day!"  
  
  
"Watch it old lady!" Vegeta warned. Lady Baba muttered spoiled brat beneath her breath.  
  
  
"Listen Lady Baba, we need your help." Kakarott asked nicely. Vegeta was disgusted.  
  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
  
Kakarott explained everything to Lady Baba while Vegeta leaned against a wall in a corner.  
  
  
*This is utterly ridiculous. Whay am i even here?* Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
  
"I see. Well let's see your future's first. Prince Vegeta come here." Lady Baba comanded.  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
"Go on Vegeta!" kakarott pushed his prince into the seat infront of Lady Baba. Vegeta protested, but no one really cared. That annoyed the Prince to no end.  
  
  
"This had better be worth it!" Vegeta swore to himself.  
  
  
"It will be you'll see" Kakarott tried his best to reasure.  
  
  
Lady Baba began examining Vegeta's palm and chanting things Kakarott and Vegeta couldn't understand.   
  
  
"What the hell is she saying?"  
  
  
"I have no idea!" Kakarott replied.  
  
  
"Shut Up!" Lady baba screamed.  
  
  
Lady Baba brought Vegeta's palm to her forhead and her chanting increased. Vegeta looked utterly bored.  
  
  
"I see....um Kakarott, do me a favor and step outside. I need to speak to the prince alone regarding his future."  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
Kakarott left the shop while Vegeta looked a little puzzled.  
  
  
*Now what's going on?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
  
  
Lady Baba sighed a little before speaking.  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I have some information regarding your future as you know. I'm not going to tell you everything for it may change your future." Lady Baba warned.  
  
  
"Well get on with this sharade!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"Okay...you will achieve all of your life goals and reach your father's expectations. You will become king, find a mate, create a heir, defeat Freeza, and live happily ever after."  
  
  
"That's it? I already knew that was going to occur." Vegeta replied annoyed as usual.  
  
  
"But Vegeta, your future all revolves around your mate. Your mate gives you energy that you never knew you possesed. She makes you stronger, and influences every decision you make." Lady Baba enlighted Vegeta.  
  
  
"Well tell me, what race is she?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Race doesn't really matter. But if you must know, it's hard to tell." Lady Baba stated calmly.  
  
  
"How?" Vegeta asked more curious as to what Lady Baba had to say.  
  
  
"You see, your mate is diffrent from you physiaclly, yet simular to you physically. You'll have to find out on your own. Your mate is of great beauty, and adored by all males. You protect her. She is just like you, hard tempered, loud, and intellegent."  
  
  
*Interesting* " Very well."   
  
  
"You may go now." Lady Baba said.  
  
  
Vegeta got up and was about to leave.  
  
  
"Fair warning Vegeta! Don't tell anyone of your future, or your future will be altered. And just to let you know, you're future is simular to Kakarott's."  
  
  
Lady Baba dissapeared behind the curtains, and Vegeta departed the shop.  
  
  
"If that boy doesn't get a mate, Vegetasei is doomed!" Lady baba said to herself as she continued her work.  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Outside  
  
*************************************  
  
  
"What did she say?"   
  
  
"It's none of your concern! Besides, I'm not to sure if I can believe anything that old coot says!"   
  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Lady Baba screamed out of her window.  
  
  
"What is with that woman!" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Old people, they're enigma's!" Kakarott replied.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott ignored Lady Baba's complaining and proceeded to head for the palace to prepare for their trip.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
This is just the first chapter, just imagine the next! Vegeta and Kakarott face near death, but are saved by who? They also make a great discovery. Stay tuned. This will be updated in a few days. Be pacient and review! PRETTY PLEASE! Ja ne'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Next Time.............  
The Deep Blue What?  
  
  
  
"Look at them Vegeta!"   
  
  
"I know...." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott looked at the creatures stir in the blue depths, then Vegeta realized that there was a lack of air.  
  
"We need air!" Vegeta whispered to his partner.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott began shaking violently, hoping to get air. Soon darkness enveloped their minds and they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Ooooh! Is this the end of our saiya-jin men? Are you kidding! Heck no! 


	3. What the hell are you people?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
S/S: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
Chapter 3  
What the hell are you people?  
  
  
  
Vegeta was the first to wake. His head felt horrible. He felt extremely weak. The last thing he remembers is staring at a blue haired angel then all of a sudden, bam, he ran out of air. But why is he still able to function if he is still underawter?  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open immediaetly. He was lying on his back, he could hear the sensless chatter of women to his left. He turned his head and found Kakarott out like a light by his side. What the hell was going on? He groaned in pain as he sat his head straight again.  
  
  
"It appears it's alive?" Brianna said beneath her breath.  
  
  
"Well Thank Latoya, she saved him with her magic or whatever." Chi Chi crossed her arms at how the men were rescued.  
  
  
"It's herbal healing dumbass!" Latoya replied.  
  
  
"Whatever, hey you get up?" Chi Chi ordered Vegeta.  
  
  
Chi Chi began poking Vegeta in the arm with her index finger.  
  
  
"Stop your poking or that finger won't be attached to your hand!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
"What a tounge!" Brianna muttered.  
  
  
"I'll say!" Bulma agreed.  
  
  
Bulma stepped in front of everyone and actually paid some care to Vegeta.  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
"Yes I think so. What's going on?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Me and the princess were minding our bussiness when you and your friend starting dancing from behind a rock." Chi Chi interupted.  
  
  
"We weren't dancing! We were searching for air." Vegeta made aware.  
  
  
"Air?" All the women asked.  
  
  
"Oh yeah, you must be from up there" Latoya concluded.  
  
  
"What do you mean by up there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Don't you know where you are?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"He reminds me of a lost dog." Brianna said with a smirk.  
  
  
"Oh hush! You can't blame him for not knowing that his kind can't survive in our world without...air?" Latoya replied.  
  
  
"Whatever!" Chi Chi sighed.  
  
  
"I assume you want a explination?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
"He's cute!" Latoya screeched with joy.  
  
  
"You think any male is cute!" Brianna replied.  
  
  
"But he's diffrent, he has those two funny shaped tails and a brown fuzzy tail on his butt!" Latoya replied happily.  
  
  
"2 funny shaped fins? You must be mistaken, these are legs, you have them." Vegeta corrected.  
  
  
"No we don't." Brianna replied.  
  
  
Vegeta sat up and looked down at the women's lower halves! He screamed bloody murder at what he saw. They all had tails, but not ordinary saiya-jin tails. They were strange looking. They had no legs, just tails.  
  
  
"AWWWWWW!"  
  
  
"What was that for?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"What are you people?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I believe we asked you that question first." Brianna inquired.  
  
  
"Isn't that how we reacted when we saw his lower half?" Latoya asked sheepishly.  
  
  
"Wha...What's going on?"  
  
  
Everyone looked to a rising Kakarott.  
  
  
"Kakarott! You're finnaly awake!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Kakarott, what a strange name! Let's give him a new name guys!" Latoya suggested.  
  
  
"Like what?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I dunno!" Latoya replied.  
  
  
"How about Goku?" Chi Chi suggested.  
  
  
"Not bad! It's certainly easier to say!" Brianna replied.  
  
  
"How dare you treat us as if we were insignificant animals?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
  
"Come on guys let's chill out! Technically you should be thanking all of us, because we saved you." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"How, you're just women!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"We May be women, but don't underestimate our power!" Brianna warned.  
  
  
"Cool it, let me explain. When you two were so called "searching for air", we noticed you moving wildly, then your bodies floating stilly. We brought you here to help you. Latoya healed you with her herbs and Brianna created the patches that she placed on your necks to help you breath underwater." Bulma explained.  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott were speechless.  
  
  
"I can't believe we could've almost died." Kakarott said to himself sadly.  
  
  
"Forget that! Remember the reason we came here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Do tell." Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"It's none of your concern!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Why not, we saved you, the least you could do is tell us why you were down here." Bulma said sternly.  
  
  
Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes and tried his best not to tell the reason he was there.  
  
  
"If you won't answer, let's ask Goku?" Chi Chi suggested.  
  
  
"Huh?" Kakarott questioned.  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Chi Chi asked sweetly.  
  
  
"um...well....we were searching for mates." Kakarott replied softly.  
  
  
Vegeta slapped his head as the women laughed hysterically.  
  
  
"Man you guys must really want women!" Latoya breathed out through her uncontrollable laughter.  
  
  
"The women where you come from must really be ugly as hell!" Brianna blurted and continued laughing.  
  
  
"You got that right!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"So seriously, what they hell are you? Obviously your from up above?" Brianna asked.  
  
  
"Up above? You make it sound as if we're strange dead people or something?" Vegeta snided.  
  
  
"You will be dead if you don't give us answers!" Chi Chi warned.  
  
  
"Oooh what a threat!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Will you all shut up!" Latoya screamed over everyone.  
  
  
"Okay!" Bulma screamed louder.  
  
  
Everyone turned to Bulma.  
  
  
"Okay then, I'm Bulma, Princess Bulma of the Mersaiya-jins."  
  
  
"Mersaiya-jins?" Kakarott said to himself.  
  
  
"Uh yeah?" Latoya replied.  
  
  
"She didn't stutter. What are you freaks?" Brianna asked angrily.  
  
  
"We are not freaks!" Kakarott defended his race.  
  
  
"Well then what are you?" Brianna asked yet again.  
  
  
"I'm Vegeta, Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jins?"  
  
  
"What the hell?" all the women asked.  
  
  
"What are saiya-jins?" Latoya asked.  
  
  
"Uh oh!" Kakarott muttered sadly.  
  
  
"What?" All the women asked.  
  
  
"You're gonna get him started!" Kakarott warned.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up, staraight, cleared his throat and began his speech.  
  
"What are the saiya-jin's? Well the saiya-jins are a elite race of people with immense power. We are intellegent, and by far the most strongest race of people in the universe!"  
  
  
*Yawn* *claps tiredly* "Is that all?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
Kakarott held Vegeta down to keep from hurting the woman.  
  
  
"I got a idea, how about you all show Goku around while I talk to the Prince alone." Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"What do you need to talk about alone?" Brianna asked.  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you all when you get back, now go on now!" Bulma pushed everyone out.  
  
  
Bulma scooted her friends Brianna, Chi Chi, and Latoya, and Goku out of the little house and into the deep blue. She closed the door and had her back to the questioning prince.  
  
  
"You have my necklace, hand it back!" Bulma commanded.  
  
  
"I'll do no such thing! It belongs to a saiya-jin obviously." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I know it belongs to a saiya-jin, but that is a gift that has been handed down in my family and I need it back!" Bulma replied angrily.  
  
  
Bulma tried to grab it from Vegeta but he was to fast.  
  
  
"Tell me how you got it!"  
  
  
*sighs* "About 3000 years ago, my ancestor Cucumberos came to this body of water for salvation and peace."  
  
  
"You are a descendant of Cucumberos? But how?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Let me get to that. He discovered a creature in these waters. That was my great great great great great great great great grandmother, Mishisoma. She was a pure mermaid who's race, family, and everything were destroyed by the saiya-jins. Cucumberos fell in love with her and and they mated in these waters. Of course he couldn't survive down here so he retrieved some willing saiya-jins that would participate in helping Mishisoma. Eventually a few saiya-jins and one mermaid created a whole living race of people, the Mersaiya-jins. Half Mermaid half Saiya-jins. "  
  
  
"I see." Vegeta said softly.   
  
  
Vegeta was blown away by all that he had heard. He was actually listening and worshipng Bulma's beauty at the same time. Which was a little hard for him to do.   
  
  
"The last things Cucumberos did for Mishisoma were give her 3 children, and gather dragonballs for her."  
  
  
"Dragonballs?" Vegeta asked in his pleasure haze.  
  
  
"Yes, seven balls containing the power to give the beholder any wish they desire when all the balls are together. Cucumberos wished for there to be a underwater civilization that Mishisoma and my race of people to live in. Brusprout rounded up the dragonballs and asked for the Mersaiya-jins to have the bodies of mermaid's when in water and the bodies of saiya-jins when out of water. Mersaiya-jins never step out of the water, only to mate that's it. And Sorkrout wished for Mishisoma and her children and generations after that to have the power of Cucumberos, to become super saiya-jins if necesary."  
  
  
"You're joking right?" Vegeta questioned suspiciously.  
  
  
"No, I can do it now, I'm not crazy about it. I only use that power when it is necesary. Of course Cucumberos, Sorkrout, and Brusprout died, and Mishisoma gave them a proper burial. Every year we celebrate the day they came and helped Mishisoma." Bulma explained.  
  
  
"Tell me more of the dragonballs." Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
  
"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but it won't do you any good. Over the past few years, the dragonballs have been use for everyone's greed. My great great great great great Grandmother summoned that the dragonballs were banished to a far away part of the sea where no one could reach them and come back alive.  
  
  
*So much for wishing for immortality* Vegeta thought sadly.  
  
  
"Anyway, a gift to Mishisoma was that necklace you possess. It has been handed down generations to the first born. My father gave it to me and I have to give it to my first child after that. I lost it a while ago and that's why I was looking for it earlier. So please hand it over." Bulma asked impatiently again.  
  
  
Bulma held her hand out waiting for the necklace to be place into her hands. But she felt nothing. Vegeta still held it.  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
"Well what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Hand over the necklace!" Bulma asked yet again.  
  
  
"Hmmmm no."  
  
  
"I don't feel like arguing, what do I have to do to get it?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"We both need something, right?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"You need your necklace and I need a mate, catch my drift?" Vegeta asked slyly.  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! I refuse! Why should I?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Cause you need your precious family airloom, and I need a mate, that's why."  
  
  
"But my father will object to the idea." Bulma hoped that.  
  
  
"No he won't trust me." Vegeta said smoothly.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to reasure Bulma, while she had her doubts. Mating to a complete stranger, this should be fun?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
3rd chapter over and done with. Please review! Pretty Please! Ja ne'  
  
  
A/N: Listen, the reason the women are kind of aggresive towards Vegeta and Kakarott is because they've never seen saiya-jins before and they still hate saiya-jins because they started the mermaid shortage 3000 years ago, even though a few helped them.   
  
Brianna and Latoya are actually me and Jiyubei-chan. I'm Brianna and she's Latoya. This is how we usually act. So throughout the story, you'll be seeing our stupidity and goofyness! ^.^  
  
Bulma is still her scientific self. Her father just doesn't want her straining herself over projects Brianna and the rest of the Science dept do.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Next Time.............  
The Mersaiya-jins meet the Saiya-jins  
  
  
"Daddy, I've chosen a husband for myself." Bulma said sweetly to her father before her.  
  
  
"Getting married already! It only seems like yesterday I was teaching you to swim in these depths." Dr. Briefs chuckled at that thought.  
  
  
"DAD!"  
  
  
"Don't worry! You actually chose in time. I was about to chose you're mate for you."  
  
  
"What? Who were you going to set me up with?" Bulma asked in a worried tone.  
  
  
"Yamcha! Why he's a fine young man! But you can mate with Prince Vegeta."  
  
  
"Oh thankyou daddy!" Bulma jumped for joy.  
  
  
Bulma hugged her father and was actually happy she was going to be spending the rest of her life with Vegeta and not Yamcha. Now the next hurdle to jump was to tell Vegeta's father!  
  
  
  
Will king Vegeta agree with Vegeta's decision? Will there be other complications? be sure to wait for the next chapter! Ja ne' peeps! 


	4. The Mersaiya-jins meet the Saiya-jins

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
S/S: This is totally different from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must choose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
A/N: I gotta say something to half the people flaming me telling me that Brolli was the legendary super saiya-jin. You Sped's (Special Ed's) I know that!!!! In this story I'm talking about the very first freaking super saiya-jin. So take your ignorant flame and shove it up your ass so far that Yamcha won't be able to reach it!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that I've composed myself.... ON with the show!  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Mersaiya-jins meet the Saiya-jins  
  
  
  
"Then it's settled?" Vegeta asked coolly.  
  
  
*Sighs* "Very well."   
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta shook on their deal. She still had her doubts on the whole thing.  
  
  
"Exactly what were you to shaking on?"  
  
  
A questioning and glaring Chi Chi stood at the open door.  
  
  
"Uh...uh...." Bulma stuttered, trying to find a decent excuse.  
  
  
"No need to think of a excuse. We are doing a even exchange."  
  
  
"Even exchange?" Brianna, Latoya, and Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Yes, it's very simple. Bulma gets her precious necklace back and she is my mate. Fair enough."  
  
  
"But, Vegeta, what about your father. Maybe Bulma's father will comply, but King Vegeta is a very difficult man!" Kakarott pointed out.  
  
  
"I'm fully aware of the matter. You see one of the many joys in my life is getting my kicks from annoying my father and making his life miserable."  
  
  
"What a wonderful son you are." Bulma complemented.  
  
  
"I know. You see, my father wanted me to marry someone, he didn't specify if I had to marry someone inside my race. If I show Bulma to him, he will first get mad that Bulma is diffrent, but here's the thing, technically she is a saiya-jin, just a little altered. With her exotic beauty and intelligence, I'll be making my father jealous angry, and oh hell, mad as ever at me. That would be so wonderful." Vegeta chuckled madly.  
  
  
"Oh brother!" Chi Chi groaned.  
  
  
"That does seem like a good plan. And it came in a good time to." Bulma inquired.  
  
  
"Why?" Latoya asked.  
  
  
"Well one day last week we heard from some guys in the palace that your father was choosing your mate. And guess who it was going to be?"  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"Yours and everyone else's nightmare. Yamcha!" Brianna muttered.  
  
  
"Woah! You must be mistaken! First of all I'd refuse! It definitely is a rumor." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"It could be, I mean we heard it from some guards that were drunk as hell. Your father couldn't be that mean to force you to marry *shudders* Yamcha." Latoya sadly said.  
  
  
"I don't know. I should go talk to him." Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"That's a good idea, oh and you might as well take Vegeta along with you. Just knock two fish with one spear." Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"huh?" Vegeta and Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Come on there's still so much more I want to show you!" Chi Chi screeched.  
  
  
Chi Chi yanked Kakarott out the door and continued her tour of her world.  
  
  
"We better follow them! Who knows what they may do."  
  
  
Latoya couldn't make it out the door. Brianna had blocked her from leaving the area.  
  
  
"No, leave them alone. Chi Chi finally has someone to make her happy. C'mon and help me make some more devices for our visitors. I have a feeling they'll be in the deep blue for a good while." Brianna insisted.  
  
  
Brianna pulled Latoya into her office and they got to work.  
  
  
"Interesting people." Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"I know, shall we go?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Lead the way." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma swam out the little cottage followed by Vegeta.  
  
  
*I wonder what her legs would look like?* Vegeta thought curiously.  
  
  
Vegeta pondered that thought while they swam. It was getting to quiet so Vegeta started a conversation.  
  
  
"What's with the different color tails?"  
  
  
"Oh if I remember correctly, people of the direct royal bloodline from Mishisoma have blue tails if female. All male mersaiya-jins have brown tails. Free spirited women like Latoya have purple tails, smart reasonable women like Brianna have pink tails, and warriors like Chi Chi have green tails."  
  
  
"Oh." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Tell me of your people, except that their strong and all." Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Our women are to muscular for their own good, and the men look out for themselves and only themselves." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta continued to swim in silence. Silence was preferred more.  
  
  
In another part of the underwater world..............  
  
  
"Over here Goku." Chi Chi squealed with delight.  
  
  
Chi Chi pointed to a hole that was glowing. Kakarott got used to his "new" name.  
  
  
"What is it?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"It's a good luck hole."  
  
  
"Good luck hole?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Yep! There only a few left. There very hard to find." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"What do you do with them?"  
  
  
"You make a wish with them."  
  
  
"A wish?"  
  
  
"Yeah, let's make a wish to ourselves on three! 1....2....3"  
  
  
*I want to mate with Goku*  
  
  
*I want to mate with Chi Chi*  
  
Kakarott and Chi Chi looked up at each other.  
  
  
"I'm glad the others didn't join us."  
  
  
"Yeah." Kakarott replied.  
  
  
"So....which ways up? Care to show me how?" Chi Chi asked sweetly.  
  
  
"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
Chi Chi nodded her head and took Kakarott's arm into her own.  
  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
  
Kakarott and Chi Chi headed for the surface to mate. They already knew they were bound to be together. Why not bring the joy sooner.  
  
  
At the Mersaiya-jin royal palace..........  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta approached two grand doors with a guard on each side.  
  
  
"Princess, who is this?" One guard asked warningly.  
  
  
"He's a..uh...a friend. I need to speak to my father."  
  
  
"I guess that's okay. It's a good thing you came here anyway. Your father requests your presence." The second guard replied.  
  
  
"What for?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"We're not sure, you'll have to go in and find out." the first guard replied.  
  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta continued through the grand doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well chappie 4's complete. Updating should be next week. Be patient and review. Will Kakarott/Goku and Chi Chi go through the mating process? Will Bulma and Vegeta's deal stay intact? Wait and see till next week Ja ne'  
  
  
Next Time.............  
Trouble brews in dark waters  
  
  
"Daddy, I've chosen a husband for myself." Bulma made aware sweetly.  
  
  
"Getting married already! It only seems like yesterday I was teaching you to swim in these depths." Dr. Briefs prasied.  
  
  
"DAD!"  
  
  
"Don't worry! You actually chose in time. I was about to chose you're mate for you."  
  
  
"What? Who were you going to set me up with?" Bulma asked in a scared tone.  
  
  
"Yamcha! Why he's a fine young man! But you can mate with Prince Vegeta."  
  
  
"Oh thank you daddy!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma hugged her father and was actually happy she was going to be spending the rest of her life with Vegeta and not Yamcha. Now the next hurdle to jump was to tell Vegeta's father!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will King Vegeta agree with Vegeta's decision? Will there be other complications? be sure to wait for the next chapter! Ja ne' peeps! 


	5. Trouble brews in dark waters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Trouble brews in dark waters  
  
  
  
Kakarott and Chi Chi sawm closer to the land that they would seal they're love. Chi Chi lead the way.  
  
  
"Are we almost there?" Kakarott asked with need in his voice.  
  
  
"Almost. There's the tunnel up a head." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
With that information, Kakarott sped up with Chi Chi trailing behind. Kakarott waited for Chi Chi to get closer.  
  
  
"You first." Kakarott offered.  
  
  
"You're so polite!"  
  
  
Chi Chi said sarcasticly. Chi Chi squirmed through the tunnel and waited for Kakarott.  
  
  
"Come on Goku!"  
  
  
"Coming." Kakarott replied.  
  
  
Kakarott zoomed through the hole real fast that he caused some of the rocks to tumble from the underwater wall.  
  
  
"Goku! Be more careful!"  
  
  
"Sorry Chi Chi." Kakarott apologized.  
  
  
Kakarott and Chi Chi looked up to see the light shining through the forest from beneath the water.  
  
  
"This is the farthest me and Bulma have swam. Now I will finnaly see the landscape."  
  
  
Kakarott couldn't help but smile and admire Chi Chi's cluelessness. He's seen the outside, to him it's nothing. Of course it would mean more to Chi Chi. She'd never seen it before...until now.  
  
  
"Ready?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
Chi Chi smiled at Kakarott.  
  
  
"Ready!"  
  
  
They both nodded and began to edge closer to the surface.  
  
  
  
At the pallace..........  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped up to her father at the throne with Vegeta training behind.  
  
  
"Father? You requested my presence?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Yes, we have some important things to discuss." King Briefs(couldn't think of a batter name) replied.  
  
  
"So do I."  
  
  
"By all means, ladies first."  
  
  
"Daddy, I've chosen a husband for myself."  
  
  
"Getting married already! It only seems like yesterday I was teaching you to swim in these depths." King Briefs recalled.  
  
  
"DAD!" Bulma protested.  
  
  
"Don't worry! You actually chose in time. I was about to chose you're mate for you."  
  
  
"What? Who were you going to set me up with?" Bulma asked in a scared tone.  
  
  
"Yamcha! Why he's a fine young man! But you can mate with Prince Vegeta."  
  
  
"Oh thank you daddy!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma hugged her father and was actually happy she was going to be spending the rest of her life with Vegeta and not Yamcha. Now the next hurdle to jump was to tell Vegeta's father!  
  
  
"This is becoming the best day of my life. Not only will I get my necklace back, but I won't have to marry dumb old Yamcha!"  
  
  
"Who's Yamcha anyway?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I'm surprised you'd want to know. to put it straight, Yamcha is a spoiled rotten devious rude sea serpent. I'd strip my own scales just to get away from him." Bulma made aware. Vegeta grimaced at Bulma's details. Yeah he never had a tail like her, but peeling the scales, must be simular to pulling each hair from his tail sharply.  
  
  
"Ha and I thought my life sucked."  
  
  
"Thankyou! So Much!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma leaping for joy hugged Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta couldn't help but turn a deep shade of red.  
  
  
"Are you sick. I've never seen this color."  
  
  
Vegeta ignoring his embarrasment questioned Bulma's answer.  
  
  
"You don't know what red is?"  
  
  
"Red... what's that?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"The color you just saw."  
  
  
"I've never seen that color before."  
  
  
"Okay...let's just get ready to go see my father."  
  
  
"Okay." Bulma agreed.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta began to swim away.  
  
  
"So...what's your dad like?"  
  
  
"You don't want to know." Vegeta said in a warning tone.  
  
  
They countinued to swim to the surface.  
  
  
  
At the surface.............  
  
  
  
"Here I go."  
  
  
Kakarott levitated out of the water and into the air. It felt weird to breath air again. He'd gotten used to breathing water. Kakarott looked back down at Chi Chi's scared face.  
  
  
"Come on Chi Chi! I'll help you out." Kakarott offered.  
  
  
Kakarott extended his arm out to Chi Chi. Chi Chi excepted timidly. Kakarott raised Chi chi's body out of the water and placed her on the soft ground. He watched the water drip and seep down Chi chi's body as his mouth watered at the sight.  
  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
  
"A little funny. I'll need 15 minutes before my fin dissapears and becomes legs."  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Chi Chi leaned forward and placed her head in Kakarott's lap. He petted gently Chi Chi's soft hair and sighed quietly.  
  
  
  
Down below........  
  
  
  
"Come on slow poke!" Bulma demanded.  
  
  
"Silence with all your chitter chatter. I've had it up to here!"  
  
  
Bulma ignored Vegeta and squirmed through the tunnel.  
  
  
"You coming?"  
  
  
Vegeta mutter some choice words to himself and squeezed through.  
  
  
"One more step to go."  
  
  
"I can see that!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
  
"What's your problem? You should be happy instead of grouchy all the time."  
  
  
They're voices grew a little louder and louder.  
  
  
"I don't need a dimwitted fish to tell me how to feel!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"How dare you!?"  
  
  
Bulma lunged forward at Vegeta trying to hit him but Vgeta dodged that hit and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Let me go you selfish prick!"  
  
  
Vegeta screamed with all his might.  
  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
  
Suddenly a horrible rumbling was heard and pieces of rock began to chip from the wall and onto the ocen floor. The pieces grew bigger. Bulma screamed and Vegeta covered his ears. Bulma looked up only to have a piece of rock hurdle towards her head. It hit her hard and she went sinking to the ground.  
  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
  
Vegeta used a beam to shoot the other away from them. The pieces went around Bulma and Vegeta and began to cover and seal the tunnel.  
  
  
"Kuso!" Vegeta cursed to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta dived deep and caught Bulma in his embrace. The gash on her head was bad. She needed medical attention badly.  
  
  
  
Up above.........  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi's fin had turned from deep green to the color of her upper half. She still had her fin, but it was becoming fins pretty fast. Then the beam shot from the water and into the trees.  
  
  
"What was that?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
Kakarott dove into the water and discovered Vegeta craidling Bulma's body.  
  
  
"Kakarott!?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Help me! Vegeta and Bulma need help."  
  
  
Chi Chi rolled into the water and her fin became deep green once again. She forgot all about mating and went to help her friend.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
"Those rocks hit her in the head. I blasted some away." Vegeta told.  
  
  
Chi Chi looked to where the tunnel would have been only to find big hunks of rock covering it.  
  
  
"Oh no! The tunnel!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
"Don't worry we can blast the hole open again!" Kakarott suggested.  
  
  
"Don't do that! It'll only make the rest of this little area chip away making bigger chunks of rock fall towards the city!"  
  
  
"Very well then, the only option is to go up." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"I agree." Kakarott replied.  
  
  
"I'll come. When she wakes up she'll need to see a familiar face." Chi Chi suggested.  
  
  
Kakarott, Vegeta, and Chi Chi headed up to the surface.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!! So much for the mating! It'll come I promise. For now Bulma is the main priority. Stay tuned next week for the new chappie! Please review! Arigatou! Ja ne'  
  
  
Next Chappie................  
New Feelings  
  
  
  
"Well now! This is a sight! My son's mating with a whore! A wet whore might I add. Is she really that excited?" King Vegeta snickered.  
  
  
"Out of my way old man!" Vegeta yelled warningly.  
  
  
Chi Chi growled at the King.  
  
  
"Fiesty."   
  
  
King Vegeta extended his finger to Chi Chi. She attempted to bite it. King Vegeta pulled back just in the nick of time, which really dissapointed Vegeta, Kakarott, and especially Chi Chi.  
  
  
"I may take a fancy to her!"   
  
  
"My king, she is my soon to be mate." Kakarott made aware.  
  
  
"We'll see Kakarott!"  
  
  
Vegeta, Chi Chi, and Kakarott continued down the hall to the med lab. Kakarott gave a deadly glare to the King. The King merely snickered yet again.  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh! What's the king up to? Will Bulma get better? Stay tuned! 


	6. New Feelings and Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
Chapter 6  
New Feelings and Emotions   
  
  
"We gotta get her help soon!" Chi Chi pleaded.  
  
  
"I'm aware woman!" Vegeta replied angrily.  
  
  
"Don't yell at Chi chi Vegeta!" Kakarott shot back.  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed, and Chi chi hmphed and turned away. Vegeta levitated with Bulma in his arms followd by Kakarott holding chi Chi. The air touched Vegeta's whole being. The water trickled down his and Bulma's body. He laid her down on the ground gently and rubbed her cold cheek.  
  
  
*It's all my fault* Vegeta thought sadly.  
  
  
Kakarott placed Chi Chi beside Bulma gently. Vegeta went towards the bags they brought with them and retrieved some blankets. He threw one at Chi Chi and it landed on her head.  
  
  
"Hey! Watch it buster!" Chi Chi growled beneath the cloth.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself and stepped up to Bulma. He wrapped her up in the blanket and picked her up. He held her to him as if she were a mere child.  
  
  
"Shall we be on our way?" Kakarott asked calmly.  
  
  
"Yes." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta with Bulma in hand, and Kakarott with Chi Chi in hand shot into the air. Chi Chi's grip on Kakarott's neck grew stronger.  
  
  
"Scared Little One?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"We'll yeah? I mean you people are gliding through this thick breathable stuff." Chi Chi stuttered while her grip on Kakarott's neck grew tighter by the minute.  
  
  
"First of all we are flying. All saiya-jins can do it. You're breathing oxygen. Hopefully I may teach you to fly."  
  
  
"Really?" Chi Chi asked happily.  
  
  
"Sure and maybe even some ki attacks."  
  
  
"What are ki attacks?"  
  
  
"They're the beams of light you saw when Vegeta was shooting the rocks away."  
  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Cut the crap you two. Let's hurry up."  
  
  
Vegeta increased his speed and zoomed way ahead kakarott and Chi Chi.  
  
  
"Is he always like this?" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
  
Kakarott picked up his speed and flew close behind Vegeta.  
  
  
  
At the palace..........  
  
  
  
Vegeta and the others entered the palace through the windows in the Prince's Chambers. Walking into the palace with half naked women would have definetly caused question. Once out of Vegeta's room they entered the hallway. As Vegeta and kakarott walked down the hall, servants and b-standers glanced at them. in return vegeta gave them deadle glares and the people returned to their duties. Suddenly the King rounded the corner.  
  
"What have we here?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat.  
  
  
"Well now! This is a sight! My son's mating with a whore! A wet whore might I add. Is she really that excited?" King Vegeta snickered.  
  
  
"Out of my way old man!" Vegeta yelled warningly.  
  
  
Chi Chi growled at the King.  
  
  
"Fiesty."   
  
  
King Vegeta extended his finger to Chi Chi. She attempted to bite it. King Vegeta pulled back just in the nick of time, which really dissapointed Vegeta, Kakarott, and especially Chi Chi.  
  
  
"I may take a fancy to her!"   
  
  
"My king, she is my soon to be mate." Kakarott made aware.  
  
  
"We'll see Kakarott!"  
  
  
Vegeta, Chi Chi, and Kakarott continued down the hall to the med lab. Kakarott gave a deadly glare to the King. The King merely snickered yet again. Vegeta, Chi Chi, and Kakarott continued down the hall to the med lab. Kakarott gave a deadly glare to the King. The King merely snickered.  
  
  
  
Down the hall..........  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott entered the med lab, autimatically earning everyone's attention.  
  
  
"Someone had better assist me." Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Dr. Root stepped up. (A/N: I couldn't think of a better vegetable name. Just to let you knw, Dr. Root looks kinda like Dr. Briefs only nerdier and shorter.)  
  
  
"What may I do for you my prince?"  
  
  
"Get her come clothes and prepare a Rageneration tank for this one (Bulma)."  
  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
Dr. Root scurried away and prepared everything. A nurse stepped up to kakarott and took a screaming Chi Chi from his grasp. The nurse wrestled Chi Chi to a lab table and tried to tug the blanket off of Chi chi. Obviously being the stronger one, the nurse ripped the blanket from chi Chi.  
  
  
"What the hell are you?" The nurse asked sickly.  
  
  
Chi Chi's fin was given time to dry and soon became legs. Legs Kakarott wanted to examine himself. She had a tail simular to a saiya-jin only hers was longer, thinner, and a deep shade of green.  
  
  
"Wow Chi Chi." Kakarott practically drooled the words.  
  
  
Kakarott stepped up to Chi Chi with the clothes the nurse was supposed to be helping Chi Chi put on. chi Chi moved her legs wildly, getting used to the new feeling of her legs movement. Each time her legs would spread Kakarott would get nice eye candy. Kakarott stepped closer to Chi Chi.  
  
  
"Here let me halp you into these."  
  
  
Kakarott kneeld down and helped put Chi chi's panties on. He couldn't help but get hard and blush. He then helped her with her pants along with her shirt. A bra wasn't really necisarry at the moment.  
  
  
"Are you sick?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"No..uh... why do you ask?"  
  
  
"You're face looks funny."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Red is a foreign color to them." Vegeta made Kakarott aware.  
  
  
"Okay..." Kakarott replied.  
  
  
"My prince, I need to place the lady in the Regen tank now." Dr. Root asked.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Vegeta hesitated to give Dr. Root Bulma, but eventually did. Bulma was placed in the Regan tank. A mask was placed over her mouth, and water was being filled into the tank. Vegeta gazed at her still body. His mind wanted to leave and forget her, but his body, suddenly to heavy to move, wanted to stay and admire her beauty.  
  
  
"She'll need a good 3 hours." Dr. Root said.  
  
  
Vegeta nodded. He brought a chair up to the tank and sat down.  
  
  
"Get out." Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"But my prince."  
  
  
"Dammit I said leave!"  
  
  
Dr. Root and his assistants and nurses left the med lab. Vegeta turned his attention back to the tank, back to his floating maiden...his floating maiden. Whatever she was to him, she was something. Vegeta placed his hand to the glass.  
  
  
Vegeta: *Are you happy now my chibi onna. The Prince of all saiya-jins is at your mercy. I'm sorry. This little deal will be more than I thought.*  
  
  
  
In Kakarott's Room...........  
  
  
  
Chi Chi had gotten used to walking pretty soon.  
  
  
"This feels so weird." Chi Chi said as she grasped a near by wall.  
  
  
"You'll get use to it!"  
  
  
"I hope so! For my sake!"  
  
  
Chi Chi sat on Kakarott's bed.  
  
  
"You need anything?"  
  
  
"Well actually I am kinda hungry."  
  
  
"Don't worry 'll get you something to eat."  
  
  
"I may try to take a nap." Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Kakarott walked out and headed for the kitchen. Chi Chi tried to take a nap but she couldn't. Surely she;d find something to take up her time. Kakarott was in the kitchen looking over yesterdays's meals. Elites had better food that 2nd and 3rd class, that's for sure. He opened the refigerator and found some speghitti. He heated it up and placed some on a plate. He returned to his room only to hear sof moaning from outside.  
  
*What the hell?* Kakarott wondered to himself.  
  
  
Kakarott peeked inside only to grasp to the door frame for support. Did she know what she was doing? He kneeled down on the floor and placed the speghitti beside him. Oggling Chi chi's ministrations. Chi chi had her legs spread out and open to him. She explored her own body timidly. She rubbed her hands against the walls of her womanhood reveling at the feelings she was experiencing. Everytime her hands touched her clit her moans grew a lotle stronger. Her head would reel back and forth at the pleasure coarsing through her veins.  
  
She pulled her fingers out and examined them. they were covered and dripping of the dew from her flower. She sniffed it and decided it was lickable. She made tiny licks to her fingers and hand. Kakarott couldn't take much more. Did she know what she was doing to herself, or Kakarott? Kakarott shook his head and tried to calm his hard on. He got up from the floor with the speghitti in his less shaky hand and knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Um..come in?"  
  
  
Chi chi closed her legs and stared at Kakarott coming in. His face was blank and his eyes wouln't leave her body.  
  
  
"I guess i was supposed to keep my cloths on?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
*cough* "If you...uh.. mean your clothes then yes."   
  
  
"Mmm, that smells good!"  
  
  
Chi Chi got up, grabbed the plate of speghitti, and sat the the table. She took a big scoop of the speghitti with her hands and stuffed her mouth with it.  
  
  
"Wow this is the best seaweed I ever had! It's sweet and sour."  
  
  
"It's speghitti. "  
  
  
Chi Chi soon ate all of the speghitti.   
  
  
"You wanna go to the kitchen and see what other food they may have tonight?"  
  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
Chi Chi was about to run out of the room.  
  
  
"Let's just clean you up a bit." Kakarott suggested.  
  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi agreed.  
  
  
Chi Chi's mouth was covered in tomato and meat sauce AND she was still naked. Kakarott directed Chi Chi over to the sink to wash her hands and face. After they washed up, they headed for the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! Long chappie! next chappie Bulma arises and king Vegeta busts and blows a gasket!? How can he wait till next week and see. Please review. Thanx! Ja ne'  
  
  
  
Next chappie.............  
Princess Arise  
  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open. She had a panicked look on her features. She ripped the mask off her mouth and began banging on the glass.  
  
  
"What's wrong with her." Vegeta asked in a worried tone.  
  
  
"She feels caged! Get her out!"  
  
  
Vegeta drained the water and opened the tank. Bulma's scared wet form tumbled out and into Vegeta's arms.  
  
  
"Wha...what was that?"  
  
  
"It was a tank that healed you." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I was so scared. Hold me Vegeta."  
  
  
That's exactly what Vegeta did. He acted like he didn't want to though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Interesting! Wait till next week! Ja ne' 


	7. Princess Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Princess Arise  
  
  
  
Kakarott and Chi Chi made they're way down the hall towards the kitchen. Kakarott was slowly recovering from Chi Chi's previous display of curiosity of her body. He hadn't forgotten he wanted to mate with her. He now had a reason to mate, if he didn't he be uncomfortable for the rest of his days. Chi Chi examined the saiya-jin tapestries that lined the wall, and Kakarott would explain each one. Kakarott was unaware of the audience they had.  
  
  
"Foolish boy, what's mine is mine!"  
  
  
( A/N:I think it's a little obvious who that is! )  
  
  
In the med lab, lab personel were still advised to stay away. Vegeta had began to medidate in the dim lighting.  
  
  
*One more hour to go* Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen.............  
  
  
  
The size of Kakarott's sweatdrop would be enough to weigh a normal human being down to the ground. he thought he was the only one with the ridiculous appetite. Once Chi Chi spotted a edible food, it was gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
" *munch* I could *chew* get used *gulp* to this!" Chi Chi stated with a full mouth.  
  
  
*So could I* "Um Chi Chi?"  
  
  
Chi Chi had a piece of chicken hanging out of her mouth. To Kakarott she looked slightly erotic.  
  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
  
"What do your kind eat?" Kakarott asked curiously.  
  
  
"We eat seaweed and tiny fish."  
  
  
"Tiny Fish?"  
  
  
"You are what you eat."  
  
  
Kakarott shuddered at that last comment. Kakarott had a mental picture of eating a body part of a saiya-jin. He continued to shudder in mild disgust.  
  
  
"Have you had enough?"  
  
  
"I guess so. I've never felt so full in my life."  
  
  
Chi Chi rubbed her stomach and left the kitchen followed by Kakarott. Eventully Kakarott and Chi chi reached his room. Chi Chi yawned lightly.  
  
  
"I assume youre tired now?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess I've over exerted myself today." Chi Chi admitted.  
  
  
Chi Chi did a stretch and laid down on Kakarott's bed. Kakarott felt a little feverish.  
  
  
"I...I...I'll squeeze in some training. Bulma will be waking up in a hour."  
  
  
*yawn* "Okay." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
Chi Chi snuggled up to his pillows, Kakarott gulped, and he left the room. Chi Chi was sleeping peacefully. The door opened a little and a figure came in slowly. The figure stepped up to Chi Chi's sleeping form and petted the covers at the end of her feet.  
  
  
"Such a sweet beauty."  
  
  
The figure chuckled aloud. Chi Chi was now in a half slumber.  
  
  
"Kakarott?" Chi Chi unconciously asked.  
  
  
"Wakey Waky Sweetcheeks!"  
  
  
The figure grabbed Chi Chi's foot and pulled her closer to him.   
  
  
"You!?" Chi Chi asked filled with anger.  
  
  
The king tried to lower and hover over Chi Chi's shivering form.  
  
  
"I see you remember me. We got off on a bad start, we'll get to no each other a lot better shortly." King Vegeta suggested.  
  
  
"I don't think so!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
Chi Chi flung her legs wildly. It was actually the worst thing to do.  
  
  
"You're making this so much easier for me you know?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kakarott asked in a deadly tone.  
  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
  
Kakarott appeared off to the side of the King and kicked him in the stomach. The king landed against the wall.  
  
  
"I made you aware of my mate once, but obviously that wasn't enough. I'll be glad when Vegeta becomes King!" Kakarott shouted.  
  
  
"He can't become King till he finds a mate. I've began to wonder about the boy's sexual prefrence." King Vegeta spoke while grasping his side.  
  
  
*snicker* "I see Vegeta hasn't told you. To bad!"  
  
  
Kakarott stepped up to the king and kicked him in the stomach. Blood trickled down the king's mouth.  
  
  
"I think it's best to see the Prince." Kakarott suggested.  
  
  
Kakarott picked up the king and threw him out his door. The king continued to spit up blood. What did Kakarott mean? He stood up and leaned against the wall. He made his way to the med lab.  
  
  
Kakarott turned to Chi Chi who was weeping softly.  
  
  
"Chi Chi are you alright?"  
  
  
*sniff* "He just scared me so much and you weren't here. What was he going to do to me?"  
  
  
Kakarott didn't want to tell her what the king's motive was. He continued to hold her crying form.  
  
  
"You don't need to think like that, hush little one" Kakarott soothed the distraught Chi Chi.  
  
  
  
In the med lab..........  
  
  
  
The door flew open and the king stumbled in. Vegeta broke from his meditation and looked up. A smirk formed on his face.  
  
  
"Kakarott must've pulled a number on you!" Vegeta smirked at his companion's work.  
  
  
"Shut you're mouth. What's this crock that you found a mate? Where is HE?"  
  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Wrong as usual. I know what i am father, and gay is not one of them. Behold...."  
  
  
Vegeta directed his arms out to Bulma's floating body. The king gaped at her beauty.  
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
"Yes behold the future queen of Vegetasei."  
  
  
"How???" King Vegeta breathlessly asked.  
  
  
"Rare beauty isn't she. Her name's Bulma. She is a mersaiya-jin."   
  
  
"Mersaiya-jin? There's no such thing and even if there was, you must mate inside your race." King Vegeta corrected his son.  
  
  
"You didn't specify that I had to mate inside my race father. But if you insist. Technically she is diffrent, but she has saiya-jin blood coursing through her veins. She's half mermaid, and half Saiya-jin"  
  
  
"It's impossible."  
  
  
"You're doubts amuse me. The legendary super saiya-jin Cucumberos is her ancestor. I won't go into details. but she is qualified and she is this planet's queen. The future of this planet won't be ruled by a dumbass!" Vegeta boasted.  
  
  
The King growled to himself and padded out the room. Vegeta having the victory settled back into his chair and snickered to himself. Moments later, Kakarott and Chi Chi entered the med lab.  
  
  
"Is the king still mad at me? I know I'll be punished." Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"No you won't. This planet is already mine. My father knows about Bulma. He's enraged. Just what I wanted." Vegeta said happily.  
  
  
"Is she ready yet." Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Right about now....." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta, Kakarott, and Chi Chi leaned forward and waited for the princess to wake.Bulma's eyes snapped open. She had a panicked look on her features. She ripped the mask off her mouth and began banging on the glass.  
  
  
"What's wrong with her." Vegeta asked in a worried tone.  
  
  
"She feels caged! Get her out!"  
  
  
Vegeta drained the water and opened the tank. Bulma's scared wet form tumbled out and into Vegeta's arms.  
  
  
"Wha...what was that?"  
  
  
"It was a tank that healed you." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I was so scared. Hold me Vegeta."  
  
  
That's exactly what Vegeta did. He acted like he didn't want to though. Kakarott and Chi Chi knew diffrently. It was obvious that Bulma had changed the Prince, for the better.  
  
  
"Where am I?" Bulma asked weakly.  
  
  
"You're in the palace."   
  
  
"oh....ugh"   
  
  
Bulma collapsed towards Vegeta's chest. Vegeta's gently hit her cheeck to see if she was okay.  
  
  
"Now what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"She probably fainted. She's really sleepy, and so am I. I never got to sleep cause of your freaky dad!" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
"Come on."  
  
  
Kakarott picked up Chi Chi and held her in his arms. Vegeta followed suit. He then noticed that Bulma's fin was becoming dull blue.  
  
  
"What's happening to her?" Vegeta asked in a concered tone.  
  
  
"Her fin is forming into legs. It'll take alteast 10 more minutes." Chi Chi replied back.  
  
  
"Fine then"  
  
  
Vegeta hefted Bulma into his arms.  
  
  
"I'll place her in my room. She'll rest better there."  
  
  
Vegeta left the room and headed to his room. Kakarott headed to his room aswell.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's Room.............  
  
  
  
Vegeta slammed the door with his foot. He placed Bulma beneath his sheets and covered her up.  
  
  
*Is it for the best that you'll be my mate?* Vegeta asked himself.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted at the thought of only her being under those cloths and sheets.  
  
  
*I'd never take her against her will*  
  
  
Vegeta stepped into his bathroom and began to take a shower. Bulma turned onto her side unconciously. Her new slender blue tail laid lazily over the side of the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Woo Hoo! That chapter was needed? Next chappie devious plans are made! Ha Ha! Please review using the tab below. Pwetty Pwease. Spankyou!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
Both sides come together?  
  
  
Yamcha was still outraged that the princess was going to mate someone else. He snuck a royal concubine into the little pond part of the lake. He was going to have some fun, he was sure of it.  
  
  
"We will have some fun you and me" Yamcha said to the female.  
  
  
They were about to jump out of the water and mate on the soft grass when two figures hovered over them.  
  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
  
"I think that's my question" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
Nappa and Radditz stared at the to Mersaiya-jins floating into the murky water. The smaller saiya beside them was only staring at the female.  
  
  
*She's cute, I've never seen anyone like her before!* Krillin thoight to himself.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha Ha! That's the preview! Stay tuned and review! 


	8. Both sides come together?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Both sides come together?  
  
  
  
  
~ In the Murky Pond ~  
  
  
  
Yamcha strolled into the palace doors without even glancing back at the guards.  
  
  
"I don't know why he's so happy? I mean, the princess is marrying someone else." One gueard said.  
  
  
"We know, but it seems that he doesn't. Let him be told by the king himself, then we'll have the pleasure of kicking him out once and for all!" The other guard replied.  
  
  
Both gurads chuckled happily in unison. Yamcha entered the royal room and saw the King at his throne looking at documents.  
  
  
"Yamcha, why are you here?"  
  
  
"I'm looking for my sweet princess" Yamcha replied sweetly.  
  
  
"I don't know where she is, but I heard she was going onto land."  
  
  
"GO ONTO LAND? WHY WOULD SHE DO A THING LIKE THAT?" Yamcha screamed.  
  
  
"She was going with her fiance' to tell his father the good news" The king replied.  
  
  
"Fiance'? Good News? I'm Bulma's Fiance'! I...I"  
  
  
"You WERE Bulma's fiance'. She came here earlier with a man she wanted to marry. When i told her that you were her fiance' at the moment, she grimaced, but when she left this room she was pleased"  
  
  
Yamcha turned away and growled evily to himself.  
  
  
*That bitch! How dare she do this to me!*  
  
  
Yamcha was on his way out when he decided to make a left for the royal harem. Not that Bulma's royal family's main priority was sex, the harem was for women who commited a crime to spend the rest of there lives in. He opened the doors and spotted a concubine that would make his day. At the moment she was asleep but she caught Yamcha's greedy eye.  
  
  
*Nice figure, very curvy, orage yellow tail, and blond hair. Perfection!*  
  
  
Yamcha made his way over to the sleeping mistress and snagged out of her deep slumber.  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm taking you, what else?" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
The girl tried to wrestle her way out of Yamcha's grasp, but Yamcha was to strong. ( A/N : It pained me to write that )  
  
  
  
~ In the Saiya-jin Palace ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta emerged from his shower. He looked to his bed and noticed that Bulma's legs were finnaly here.   
  
  
*What has she done to me?* Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta pulled on a pair of black silk boxers and pulled a chair up to the bed to get a view of Bulma. Her hair was spralwed out on his pillow. He touched her silky blue hair and pondered.  
  
  
*If my father was after the woman in Kakarott's possesion, there's a guarantee that he's after the chibi onna aswell.*  
  
  
Bulma stirred slowly and opened her eyes and glanced up at Vegeta.  
  
  
"Wh..Where am I?"  
  
  
"You're in my room"  
  
  
Vegeta was about to ask Bulma more questions when a knock came to his door. He growled inwardly and stood up and opened it.  
  
  
"Kakarott what do you want?"  
  
  
Chi Chi was behind Kakarott, for her well being. Kakarott leaned into Vegeta's ear and spoke in another language.  
  
  
"This is a warning Vegeta"  
  
  
"A warning of what?"  
  
  
"These women are curious....about themselves and or culture. You may be in the middle of some surprises within the next coming days"  
  
  
"What kind of surprises?"  
  
  
"You'll see and good luck"  
  
  
Kakarott walked away with a stunned Vegeta standing beneath his door frame.  
  
  
*Surprises?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
He closed the door behind him and saw Bulma sitting on the edge of his bed, moving her legs experimently, in the nude. Vegeta swallowedthe lump in his throat.  
  
  
*Damn you Kakarott! And your warnings!*  
  
  
  
~ In the royal room ~  
  
  
  
King Vegeta sat in his throne growling all the more.  
  
  
*Where did she come from. Were the legends true? Correct? precise? If so.....*  
  
  
The King began chuckling madly.  
  
  
"Nappa! Radditz! Krillin!" the king's deep voice roared.  
  
  
A burly saiya-jin, followed by another saiya-jin with long hair, then followed by a smaller saiya-jin with no hair on his head, entered the royal room.  
  
  
"You called you're highness?" Nappa asked proudly.  
  
  
"It appears that my son has aquired a new friend so to say. I want you to go to the place that she came from and bring back something dear to her. In the end, the beauty will not be in my son's grasp, and this throne will continue to be mine!"  
  
  
All three saiya-jins agreed to their mission and recieved directions from the king of where the mysterious pond is.  
  
  
*Hopefully I'm right* The king thought to himself.  
  
  
  
~ In Vegeta's Room ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta was medatating on his bed. Trying his best to clear the images of the woman in positions he didn't think were possible.  
  
  
*I can't believe the woman was that curious!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
He also discovered Bulma's fetish for their food. it kept her hands busy, aswell as her mouth.  
  
  
*I'll have to teach her to use silverwear* Vegeta noted to himself.  
  
  
Bulma had finished her speghitti and wiped her hands using a paper towel. She was still getting used to her clothes. She wasn't crazy about them, but she didn't want to disturb Vegeta. She noticed that he was sleeping, wellin her opinion he was sleeping and decided upon herself that now was the time to get the necklace back. It was right beside him. she tiptoed over towards him and almost grabbed for it, but vegeta's hand kept her arm in one place.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
"What is with you and this necklace?"  
  
  
"It's a family air loom okay!"  
  
  
"I think there's more to that"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"It's my opinion. I'll find out what other uses this jelwery has eventually"  
  
  
Bulma's eyes boggeled at Vegeta's promise.  
  
  
*I hope not* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
~ In the woods ~  
  
  
  
"You really think the legends are true?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"Better yet, is the king true?" Radditz spoke.  
  
  
"Who knows, who cares! Let's just get this over with. I have a appointment with one of the harem girls later today" Nappa replied.  
  
  
"You're a regular there aren't you!" Krillin said teasingly.  
  
  
"Shut your face baldy!"  
  
  
"Look who's talking!" Krillin shot back  
  
  
"Guys shut up!" Radditz yelled. "Look"  
  
  
Up ahead of them was a small murky pond. They approached it and saw some things still here.  
  
  
"Hey, these are royal sheets, from the Prince's chambers!" Krillin pointed out.  
  
  
"Woah, so the king was right!" Nappa discovered.  
  
  
  
~ Down below ~  
  
  
  
Yamcha was still outraged that the princess was going to mate someone else. He snuck a royal concubine into the little pond part of the lake. He was going to have some fun, he was sure of it.  
  
  
"We will have some fun you and me" Yamcha said to the female.  
  
  
They were about to jump out of the water and mate on the soft grass when two figures hovered over them.  
  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
  
"I think that's my question" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
Nappa and Radditz stared at the to Mersaiya-jins floating into the murky water. The smaller saiya beside them was only staring at the female.  
  
  
*She's cute, I've never seen anyone like her before!* Krillin thoight to himself.  
  
  
"Out of the way fish boy! We've got a job to do!" Nappa yelled.  
  
  
"So do I!" Yamcha shot back.  
  
  
"I think our job's a little more important, then you getting laid. We have special orders to retrieve things belonging to a blue haired girl!" Radditz made aware.  
  
  
"Did you say blue haired girl?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Nappa growled.  
  
  
"Any pain to the Princess is my pleasure!"  
  
  
"So the bitch is royalty" Nappa drooled.  
  
  
"If you help me get back at the princess, I'll help you out in anyway" Yamcha promised.  
  
  
"What's in it for us, you got a harem?" Nappa asked happily.  
  
  
"But of course, here's a sample"  
  
  
Yamcha pointed to the blond haired woman in his grasp.  
  
  
"She's the 18th favored concubine. She's still go for things!"  
  
  
"Hmmm, it would makeour job easier." Radditz mused.  
  
  
"So what do you have in mind we take?" Nappa asked.  
  
  
"I know just the people you can use!" Yamcha said wikedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no! What's Yamcha's idea? Who may be harmed? What other purposes does the necklace posess? Find out in more upcoming chapters! Please review and ja ne'!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
Hostages and Etiquette  
  
  
Yamcha rammed through the door. Latoya exited her meditation and Brianna turned to their new guest.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Brianna growled angrily.  
  
  
"I heard the princess's decision. I'm not pleased."  
  
  
"It was for the best if you asked me!" Latoya muttered.  
  
  
"No one asked you bitch. No matter, everyone will pay!"  
  
  
"How?" Brianna and Latoya asked in unison.  
  
  
Nappa and Radditz entered and walked towards the two female mersaiya-jins.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun Dun DUN! That's the preview! Stay tuned and review! 


	9. Hostages and Etiquette

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Hostages and Etiquette  
  
  
  
  
~ In the Saiya-jin Palace ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta had finnaly gotten Bulma asleep in his bed. She insisted that he show her all over the place, meaning the whole planet. When they had returned to the palace, she was hungry so she ran to th kitchen and outfed the 2nd class saiya-jin army. After carting Bulma's body back to his quaters, he sat her on the bed and insisted that she go to sleep. She was just like a juvenile. vegeta was worn out. He stepped back into his shower and turned the water to blasting hot. He wanted to wash away today. The soar muscles aswell as his arousal for the sleeping mistress.  
  
  
*I can't believe a mere woman has changed me. In such a short amount of time, it's just bizarre. What magic does that little thing possess?* Vegeta thought as the streams of water rolled down his muscles, past his calming arousal, down his strong legs, and to his feet. (A/N: You know this was a drooling moment for the ladies! ^.^)  
  
  
Vegeta stepped out and toweled. He opened the door, releasing steam into the room and noticed his newest problem.   
  
  
*Obviously I can't sleep in my bed.*  
  
  
Vegeta muttered silent curses, pulled on some black pajame bottoms and went to his couch, leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the darkness embrace him.  
  
  
  
~ Next morning ~  
  
  
Vegeta titled his head from side to side. He knew it was later than usual, and he would've been up by now, but he was tied down to the furniture he had proclaimed to be his bed. Yeah it felt like hell, but it was comforting in a sickening way.   
  
  
He decided it was time to open his eyes. He opened them werely only to see blue. When his vision came into focus...  
  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
  
Vegeta screamed extremely loud. He wasn't expecting to wake up and look straight into the blue orbs of his new roomate.  
  
  
"I wondered when you were gonna wake up?" Bulma said inocently.  
  
  
Vegeta was growling angrily. He was mad that he was so disturbed by waking up to see her that way. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bulma got up from her kneeling posttion on the floor and opened the door.  
  
  
"It's you!"  
  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
  
Kakarott made his way inside Vegeta's chambers. Chi Chi was close behind, grinning happily. The two girls reunited and began to chitter and chatter ecsatically in a corner. Kakarott made his way to the couch and fell on it tiredly.  
  
  
"I assume your hands are filled to the brim?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Everything's over filling! I've never been so tired in my life!" Kakarott sighed.  
  
  
"And to think we have more to do"  
  
  
"Huh?" Kakarott asked in a scared tone.  
  
  
"If they will become our mates, we have mush to teach them"  
  
  
"Oh boy!" Kakarott said tiredly.  
  
  
"Some slaves will be down here shortly with all we'll need"   
  
  
"Need for what?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Oh, Vegeta's gonna teach you some stuff" Kakarott said with his face in his hands.  
  
  
"Like what?" Bulma and Chi Chi asked eagerly.  
  
  
"To be refined ladies"  
  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi and Bulma said.  
  
  
  
~ Royal Dining Room ~  
  
  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma were seated at the table, servants surrounding them. Kakarott stood off to the side, while Vegeta was talking to a middle aged woman.  
  
  
"Good Evning ladies!"  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi winced at the weird sounding voice coming from the woman's mouth.  
  
  
"I am Gertrude Barbway, Vegeta no ouji has instructed that I teach you ettiquitte and manners"  
  
  
"O...kay?" Bulma said slowly.  
  
  
"Let's begin!" Gertrude giggled.  
  
  
"First take the napkin in front of you and open it and cover your lap"  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other and did what they were asked to do hesitantly.  
  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"That way when you eat, and you accidentlly drop food, you don't drop it on your clothes"  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi were still new to the idea of clothing, so their response wasn't quick.  
  
  
"Oh!" Bulma and Chi Chi said slowly.  
  
  
"Now, the utensils in front of you are 'silverware'. Eating with your hands is not ladylike, you must use these tools, to pick up, cut and eat your food." Gertrude said.  
  
  
Gertrude clapped her hands quickly and the servants began to move all over the room, distributing containers of food infront of Bulma and Chi Chi.  
  
  
"Lift up the hoods ladies!"  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi took off the hoods and gsaped at the delicacies before them. Chi Chi's eyes boggled, whilst Bulma drooled.  
  
  
"Now that ladies, is not how to act. Rude faces isn't ladylike." Gertrude chided.  
  
  
Bulma stuck her hands out ready to grab at her food when Gertrude began to cough. Bulma looked her way and saw Gertrude pointing to the silverware. Bulma picked up the knife and fork and began to try to cut the meat.  
  
  
Gertrude saw she was doing it wrong, so she walked behind Bulma and held her hands and began to help her. Chi Chi just did it naturally. Vegeta and Kakarott looked on, until a guard entered the room and whispered words to Vegeta. Vegeta growled and motioned for Kakarott to follow.  
  
  
"There!" Gertrude said.  
  
  
"I did it! I finnaly got it! Cutting meat is easy!" Bulma cheered.  
  
  
"We'll have much more fun learning things Bulma"  
  
  
"I hope so. Where's Vegeta! I wanna show him how i cut my meat!"  
  
  
Bulam stood up and ran out the door. Gertrude tried to stop Bulma, but Bulma was to fast for her.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, darling, can you go find Bulma and bring her back?"  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Chi Chi scooted out of her chair and ran after Bulma.  
  
  
"Bulma!....bulma?"  
  
  
  
  
~ Up ahead ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma rounded corners, trying to find Vegeta. She heard his enraged voice up ahead, Bulma quieted her steps and came to a door. She listened intntly, ready to surprise him.  
  
  
  
~ Under the sea ~  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha rammed through the door. Latoya exited her meditation and Brianna turned to their new guest.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Brianna growled angrily.  
  
  
"I heard the princess's decision. I'm not pleased."  
  
  
"It was for the best if you asked me!" Latoya muttered.  
  
  
"No one asked you bitch. No matter, everyone will pay!"  
  
  
"How?" Brianna and Latoya asked in unison.  
  
  
Nappa and Radditz entered and walked towards the two female mersaiya-jins.  
  
  
"get back!" Brianna screamed.  
  
  
Nappa ignored and tackled her down and held her hands behind her back, which held her still, Radditz did the same to Latoya.  
  
  
"Why Yamcha?" Brianna asked.  
  
  
"Very simple. I had plans for your princess, but my plans will go accordingly, I assure you"   
  
  
The blond haired concubine stood at the door beside the bald guard, wondering how she got herself into this.   
  
  
"We're going to communicate with the princess, and I won't be releasing her till she comes back. Nappa let the brain go"  
  
  
Nappa grunted and released the distressed Bulma from his grasp.  
  
  
"You have a communicator that can communicate with diffrent civilizations?"  
  
  
"Yes" Brianna whispered.  
  
  
"What was that?" Yamcha screamed grabbing Brianna's chin roughly.  
  
  
"I have one dammit!"  
  
  
Yamcha grinned and shoved her face away.  
  
  
"Turn on the communicator, I have a few saiya-jins to talk with." Yamcha said.  
  
  
  
  
~ At the palace ~  
  
  
  
  
"I want Bulma back you slime ball! She belongs among her own kind!" Yamcha screamed.  
  
  
"Silence weakling, the woman's not going anywhere." Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"I knew you'd say that, Nappa, bring the girl."  
  
  
Nappa walked over to yamcha and stared into the screen, with a wriggling Brianna in his grasp.  
  
  
"Nappa, what are you doing?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Ignore him saiya-jin prince, hand over Bulma, or her little friends get what they deserve!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled. Suddenly he heard the sound of an object hitting the floor. He turned and saw Bulma standing at the frame of the door, shaking and gasping for breath out of disbelief. Bulma had dropped her fork with them piece of meat still attached to it.  
  
  
"Bulma"  
  
  
Chi Chi came running up behind Bulma. She looked into the room and saw Brianna, Latoya, Yamcha, and other people on a screen.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh boy, the wrath of Bulma come out in the next chap. Things get weird, and you'll like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
As the Situation Thinkens!  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
  
"You're majesty, Yamcha....he's threatening to destroy our world with everyone in it"  
  
  
"Brianna, Yamcha can't do a thing by himself."  
  
  
"I know, he has two saiya-jin guards with him, and their strong" Brianna said sadly.  
  
  
"No" The king said softly.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun Dun DUN! That's the preview! Stay tuned and review! 


	10. As the plot thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : *sigh* I re-read the story to figure out what I was gonna do. I discovered alot of things that I forgot. Lady Baba said that Vegeta's mate would be simular to him, along with the temper, intellegence and loud mouth. Bulam has yet to act this way because she's still new to her surroundings, along with Chi Chi. So she's gonna act juvenile and curious about everything and Vegeta's culture, but she'll act her normal self later.  
  
  
  
I also gave the wrong preview in the last chapter. *hits head* My bad!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
As the plot thickens  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta wished that Bulma hadn't heard that. He was fearful of her reaction. Bulma's bangs shadowed her eyes. She walked deeper into the control room and walked up to the screen. She looked up and was greeted by the smirk of Yamcha, with teary eyes, she summoned what little composure she could.  
  
  
"Hiya sweet cheeks"  
  
  
"Don't you dare 'Hiya' me you ass! What is the meaning of this?" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Vegeta never saw this side to Bulma, no one did, it was a rarety to be this evil sounding, dark, and cold. Bulma seemed so warm, innocent, and naive, but this, excited and worried Vegeta.  
  
  
"I heard of your new fiance'"  
  
  
"Oh s your jealous. Typical trait of a loser"  
  
  
"Quit the childish games Bulma, either you come down here and marry me, or your friends and this dinky world will be remolded courtesy of my new friends" Yamcha said cooly.  
  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Bulma hissed.  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I? We're meant to be together Bulma. Don't you see that?" Yamcha said sweetly.  
  
  
"You are meant to die by my hands, you're foolish to dare oppose someone who is a super mer-saiya-jin. I can kill your ass easily" Bulma said confidently.  
  
  
"But would you really want to do that? You come here, see your friends and your home destroyed, kill me, and for what? Nothing, or maybe for your monkey prince" yamcha yelled.  
  
  
"You sick son of a bitch" Bulma said.  
  
  
Yamcha laughed.  
  
  
"You know what I want, come down here and give it to me"  
  
  
Brianna was getting sick of yamcha and his retarded requests. She wanted to get away, she bit Nappa's finger. He released her and she scurried out the house.  
  
  
"Yes" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"After her!" Yamcha screamed.  
  
  
Brianna, with he fins moving wildly glided through the water, she panicly sang soft melodies and immediatelly sharks heard her cry and came towards her and protected her. She headed for the palace, maybe they could win. Maybe the palace soilders could fight. Who knows.  
  
  
Nappa was close behind, he then encountered the sharks and eletric eel's. In the begining they were a little hard to ver come, but Nappa grinned and disposed of the sharks and drained the life from the eels. hearing the cries of agony, Brianna screamed and ran into the palace.  
  
  
The guards didn't have time to cease her. She ran into the throne room.  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
  
"You're majesty, Yamcha....he's threatening to destroy our world with everyone in it"  
  
  
"Brianna, Yamcha can't do a thing by himself."  
  
  
"I know, he has two saiya-jin guards with him, and their strong" Brianna said sadly.  
  
  
"No" The king said softly.  
  
  
"It's all true. What are you going to do?"  
  
  
Remembering that atleast Bulma wasn't hear, he calmed down.  
  
  
"Why is he doing this?" the king asked.  
  
  
"He wants Bulma to be his bride"  
  
  
There was a pause.  
  
  
"Guards, assemble all of our soilders and weaponery, and alert everyone to come to the palace and take cover!"  
  
  
"What about me your highness?"  
  
  
"You can go with some of the guards to collect all of our people and bring them here. We have a underground fortress where everyone can hide"  
  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
  
Brianna swam off with other guards. King Briefs stood there still in mild shock.  
  
  
  
  
~ back at the saiya-jin castle ~  
  
  
  
  
"Damn that bitch!" Yamcha cursed.  
  
  
"Ha, already your plan is backfireing" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Not quite. You either come down here, or all hell will brak loose!"  
  
  
With that said, Yamcha disconnected the transmission. The screen was dark, Bulma pounded her fists against the still warm screen.  
  
  
"That bastard!" Bulma hissed.  
  
  
"Bulma was are we gonna do?" Chi chi asked.  
  
  
"If I know Brianna, she's headed to the castle. Everything won't turn out Yamcha's way" Bulma said.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"One, all of our people won't be killed, they will be saved, and Two, I won't give myself to yamcha so willingly."  
  
  
"Vegeta, I need my necklace now" Bulma said annoyedly. (A/N: Let's pretend that's a real word. ^.^)  
  
  
"Why worry about jewlry at a time like this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"You fool! that necklace strengthens the royal posseser." Chi Chi yelled.  
  
  
"Watch it woman" Vegeta screamed, prepared to back hand Chi Chi. Kakarott held him back.  
  
  
"Don't Vegeta. What's the Royal Possesor?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"The royal possesor is the person of the royal family that the necklace was given to. For each person it's given to, the stone is the color of the royal possesor's eyes. With that stone, Bulma could be really strong" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"Woman, you will explain more, but what I really want to know is why Nappa and Radditz were down there" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Yeah, I bet it's the king's doing!" Kakarott said.  
  
  
"Come on woman, I'l give you the necklace!"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stomped down the hall towards his chambers, with Kakarott and Chi Chi close behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yikes! That necklace played a bigger part in this fic obviously. Will everything go alright? Why were Radditz and Nappa down there? What happened to Krillin and 18? O.o  
  
  
Argh! The madness! O.O I need reviews, well I'd like them, come on people, show your love for this fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
The Rhiannon Stone  
  
  
"Oh my god" bulma said softly.  
  
  
Everything was in dis-aray. Boulder were toppled over, sea creatures were lyng still on the sea floor, Bulma eyes began to weep.  
  
  
"He will pay little one" Vegeta softly said.  
  
  
"Oh yes, he will pay for what he has done to my home" Bulma growled.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun Dun DUN! That's the preview! Stay tuned and review! 


	11. The Rhiannon Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
The Rhiannon Stone  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his chambers, lettign the door slam against the back of the wall. vegeta walked to one of his drawers and grabbed the necklace. Bulma held out her hands and Vegeta placed it in her hands. Kakarott and Chi Chi came into the room next.  
  
  
"Explain" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Bulma took a deep breath.  
  
  
"Okay....*sigh*....This necklace, this stone, is the Rhiannon Stone" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Rhiannon Stone?" Everyone questioned.  
  
  
(A/N: This fic wouldn't be complete without a group of characters sraming a word that another character just said questioningly. LOL ^.^ )  
  
  
"Anyway!....let's go way into the past shall we!  
  
  
Well, When I said that only a few saiya-jin men and Cucumberos re-created our world, well all the kids that were made between Mishisoma and Cucumbros were the begining of the royal family. There was Khalil, the son of Cucemberos who loved people. Dhiana, the daughter of Cucemberos who loved nature. And there was Rhiannon, the youngest daughter of Cucemberos who loved all the walks of life.  
  
  
Rhiannon when she got older witnessed a vandal ready to use the sacred dragonballs for their greed, but she rescued the balls and was rewarded with 3 wishes. The wishes were used for many things. One was to ban the balls away, another was to create a tool to help children of the royal family conquer evils. She used the necklace Cucumberos was given and that was the new tool. The third wish was that it could only be used by the truest royal child. So you can imangine the jealousy of royal children with siblings. I on the other hand am a only child.  
  
  
But anyway, with whoever the necklace was passed down to, the stone would change colors from the color it once was to the new color of the royal possesor's eye. My father's eyes were green, and my eyes are sky blue.  
  
  
( A/N : I can't remember if Dr. Briefs's eyes were big enough to see any color. O.o If there were always black dots, I'll just assume and say that their green )  
  
  
With that stone, the power of Rhiannon's soul will strengthen me. That's why it's really important. I never thought I'd really need to use it, that's why I was so careless" Bulma said regrettfully.  
  
  
"it's okay Bulma" Chi Chi comforted.  
  
  
"Kakarott, go with woman down to the lake, I have some bussiness to take care of" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"You're going to kill the king aren't you?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
Vegeta said nothing and walked away.  
  
  
"Well you heard them, come one guys let's go!" Kakarott said.  
  
  
  
  
~ Saiya-jin royal throne room ~  
  
  
  
"Old man!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw his father sitting in his chair, with a harem girl sucking him off. Vegeta shivered in disgust.  
  
  
"What...is it brat?"  
  
  
"This is what your room is for" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"I needed a change in atmosphere" King Vegeta said humorously.  
  
  
"Get out whore" Vegeta's voice screamed.  
  
  
The concubine scrambled away, angering the king immensly.  
  
  
"how dare you brat!"  
  
  
"Why did you send Nappa and Radditz into the hanuted woods?"  
  
  
"Word is that's where you came from with your new guests. I sent them to see what was up. I didn't expect for something to actually be found. I thought the womn was some magic you hired Lady Baba to conjer up."  
  
  
"Well you're wrong. You won't be interfeering in my life as of now!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Vegeta lifted his palm, ready to fire a ki ball through his father. Hie father's eyes widened.  
  
  
"Ha! You don't have enough balls to shoot me"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
Vegeta released the ki ball and it shot through the king's chest, sending him to the floor with a thump, his cape slightly absorbing the blood trickling out the hole in his back. His breathing was really shallow.  
  
  
"It takes more than enough balls to eliminate you"  
  
  
With that said, Vegeta walked up to his father's bod and stepped onto his skull, crushing it instantly. Vegeta's task completely headed outside to the woods, and to the pond.  
  
  
  
  
~ In the pond ~  
  
  
  
  
Once Bulma and Chi Chi's legs touched the water, their clothes were gone and their fins came back. They needed a few more minutes to re-adjust, but they finnaly got the hang of it.  
  
  
Kakarott and the girls dived under and saw the gaping hole where Nappa or Radditz blasted.  
  
  
"I hope we can make it in time" Bulma said, with the neclace around her neck.  
  
  
  
  
~ Mer-saiya-jin Royal castle ~  
  
  
  
"Fire!" a commander screamed.  
  
  
Young mer-saiya-jin males were fireing at Radditz and Nappa. Some soilders had their spears and were charging at the two. The two evil do-er's (A/N: Never thought I'd write that!) grinned and dogged the bullets and ki guns. Once the fleet of soilders came closer to Radditz and Nappa, they were disposed of, turning the water a erry dark red.  
  
  
"That should take care of them!" Nappa said.  
  
  
"What if the princess does come?" Radditz asked.  
  
  
"Who cares, once we get the chance we'll kill that little shrimp, Yamcha or whatever, and keep all the girls that are down here!"  
  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
Nappa and Radditz cheered for their future plans.   
  
  
  
  
~ elsewhere ~  
  
  
  
  
"Come on"  
  
  
The short saiya-jin soilder followed the concubine to the inside of the mer-saiya-jin castle.  
  
  
"What are we doing?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"There's a shelter here. Only certain people living in the castle know of this place" 18 said.  
  
  
18 and Krillin rounded corners then came down some steps, the temperature growing extremely warm. They came to a grand door and banged on it. A slot opened.  
  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
  
"I'm a concubine, my friend and I seek shelter" 18 said.  
  
  
"He's not one of us, go!"  
  
  
"Wait" 18 pleaded. The slot closed. Then it re-opened.  
  
  
"Hey, I remember you, is he going to bother us?" Brianna asked.  
  
  
"Will you?" 18 asked.  
  
  
"No, I'm not like those guys" Krillin said.  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
The door was opened and 18 and Krillin stepped inside, slamming the door closed behind them.  
  
  
  
  
~ A little up ~  
  
  
  
"Oh my god" bulma said softly.  
  
  
Everything was in dis-aray. Boulder were toppled over, sea creatures were lyng still on the sea floor, Bulma eyes began to weep.  
  
  
"He will pay little one" Vegeta softly said.  
  
  
"Oh yes, he will pay for what he has done to my home" Bulma growled.  
  
  
"Look what we got here?"  
  
  
Bulma looked over and saw two figure approaching.  
  
  
"Nappa, radditz! How dare you show your faces?" Kakarott growled.  
  
  
"Oh shut up Dear brother"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh dear! what's to happen of everyone? ait until the next chapter, but for now, RREEVVIIEEWW! With all your power, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
Traitors and Lies  
  
  
  
"What are you doing dammit?" Yamcha growled.  
  
  
Nappa held Yamcha's head, glaring at him.  
  
  
"I've had it up to here with your whining and demands! You don't control me!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boring preview, but what follows is tasty! 


	12. Traitors and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
Traitors and Lies  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa grinned as he saw the women.  
  
  
*Yes, this was definetly all worth it!* Nappa thought.  
  
  
"Stop oggling me you beast!" Bulma spat.  
  
  
"Such ugly words for a pretty little thing" Nappa said sarcastically.  
  
  
Bulma began to growl. Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder re-assuring her that revenge would be reached in time.  
  
  
"Now that everyone's here, let the party begin!" Radditz said playfully.  
  
  
"How can you find this amusing? I'm gonna tear your ass a new hole you scum!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. Radditz looked to Nappa and nodded his head. Suddenlly Nappa zoomed off.  
  
  
"Hey!" Bulma cried off.  
  
  
Vegeta shot off behind Nappa. Bulma turned her attention to Radditz who was egging her on. She continued to growl, her instincts screaming to kill, only the lingering touch of Vegeta's comforting shoulder hold restraining her.  
  
  
  
  
~ somewhere ~  
  
  
  
  
Nappa entered the tiny house. Yamcha looked up after tying up Latoya with some strong seaweed.  
  
  
"Nappa, where's Raditz and where's the princess?" Yamcha asked in a annoyed tone.  
  
  
Nappa chuckled evilly.  
  
  
"No more questions little man, games over"  
  
  
"What the hell Nappa, you were supposed to bring the princess to me! YOU FOOL!" yamcha shouted.  
  
  
"Let's see who's the fool!?"  
  
  
Nappa grabbed Yamcha's skull, holding it in his hand.  
  
  
"What are you doing dammit?" Yamcha growled.  
  
  
Nappa held Yamcha's head, glaring at him.  
  
  
"I've had it up to here with your whining and demands! You don't control me!"  
  
  
Nappa increased his pressure and slowly squished Yamcha's head. The harsh crunch, the ozzing blood in his hand, and the scream of terror was relished by Nappa.  
  
  
"It's a shame that this is the only revenge you'll taste"  
  
  
"Huh?" Nappa said.  
  
  
Nappa turned around and saw Vegeta prepare a ki blast.  
  
  
"No your highness" Nappa pleaded.  
  
  
Vegeta smiled and shot the ki ball, kiling Nappa instantly. When the smoke cleared, he looked down and saw Latoya's wriggling figure. He sighed and undid the green string.  
  
  
"Thanks alot Geta-chan"  
  
  
"Don't call me that!" Vegeta grunted. "Go to the palace, there's a place for civilains to hide"  
  
  
Vegeta was turning to leave.  
  
  
"Wait, I have something that may help you with the waging battle"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Latoya dased off, only to return with a small pouch. Vegeta opened the pouch, spilling the contents in his hand.  
  
  
"They're senzu beans. They can restore anyone's strength."  
  
  
Vegeta held the bag tightly in his hand.  
  
  
"I know you won't say thankyou, but your welcome"  
  
  
Latoya glided through the water to the palace, avoiding the front of it.  
  
  
  
  
~ Palace ~  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to love taming you. To bad the prince isn't here to protect you"  
  
  
Bulma had had enough. Her power level began to rise drastically. Radditz scouter began to beep. His eyes widened. Were the air bubbles keeping him from reading clearly, because her power level was oer 175,000! And still rising. Bulma screamed and her hair floated up. Never had anyone seen her with wild gold standing hair and teal eyes.  
  
  
"But this can't be....you can't be the legendary" Radditz stuttered.  
  
  
Bulma began to approach him, Radditz retracting slowly from Bulma's reach.  
  
  
"Have mercy your highness. I didn't mean any harm, really" Radditz pleaded.  
  
  
Bulma was sporting a look almost as dangerous as Vegeta's, that trait was scaring Radditz shitless.  
  
  
"To bad I'll have to be harmful on you" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
She punched him square in the face, sending him flying into boulders 20 feet away, a few moments later, there was a explosion, apparently Bulma's hit caused Radditz body to immediatly self destruct, more like explode. Satisfied with her winning, Bulma sighed and fell out of Super Saiyan mode. Vegeta was there to catch her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh dear! what's to happen of everyone? ait until the next chapter, but for now, RREEVVIIEEWW! With all your power, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
Dragonball Hunt!  
  
  
  
"But Bulma, it's to dangerous, you can't go!" Chi Chi pleaded.  
  
  
"Look, this is for my people, if it means risking my life, then so be it!"  
  
  
Bulma began to glide through the water with her radar at her side, she looked up and saw Vegeta leaning against a boulder waiting for her. She smiled and grabbed his hand and led him to their goal.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boring preview, but what follows is tasty! 


	13. Dragonball Hunt!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
Dragonball Hunt!  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta cradled Bulma's body to his own. He was amazed at the power she possesed.  
  
  
"Bulma" Chi Chi cried.  
  
  
"Calm down" Goku soothed.  
  
  
"The woman's fine" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Everyone returned to the castle to warn everyone that the evil was over.  
  
  
  
  
~ Castle ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarott knocked on the door, the rectangular door slid open and a pair of eyes stared at him.  
  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
  
Krillin opened the vast wooden door.  
  
  
"Hey buddy, what happened with Radditz and Nappa?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"They were disposed of" Kakarott said simply.  
  
  
Krillin saw that Kakarott losing his brother, though he may have been a bastard, did hurt him. Krillin sighed and turned back to the room and told everyone that everything was alright.  
  
  
A swarm of people rushed out of the frame of the door. The King Was last.  
  
  
"Where is Bulma?"  
  
  
Vegeta held out Bulma's body. The King looked on, he knew Bulma was alright, but seeing Bulma so pale brought him sadness.  
  
  
"I have something that may wake her up"  
  
  
The King floated along, as did the others behind him.  
  
  
  
  
~ Main Room ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta continued to hold Bulma's body. The King returned with soem smelling salts and sprinkled it on Bulma's face. After a few moments, Bulam woke up grogily.  
  
  
"Wha what happened?"  
  
  
A little disoriented, Bulma remembered what happened bit by bit.  
  
  
"Oh my god, I killed someone" Bulam muttered.  
  
  
"As long as it was for a good cause" Vegeta started.  
  
  
"It's alright"  
  
  
(A/N: No I don't think any ol' person should go out and kill someone because they think it's for a good cause. Either way, killing os wrong kiddies!)  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at an realization.  
  
  
"All those people" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Yes, they died bravely" King Briefs added.  
  
  
Bulma's fists tightened.  
  
  
"I'm going to find the dragonballs"  
  
  
"What!?" Everyone screamed.  
  
  
"Youa all heard me" Bulma said hotly.  
  
  
"But Bulma, it's to dangerous, you can't go!" Chi Chi pleaded.  
  
  
"Look, this is for my people, if it means risking my life, then so be it!"  
  
  
Bulma began to glide through the water with her radar at her side, she looked up and saw Vegeta leaning against a boulder waiting for her. She smiled and grabbed his hand and led him to their goal.  
  
  
"I'm going with you" Vegeta said sternly.  
  
  
Bulma smiled at him.  
  
  
"Thankyou"  
  
  
"You're both nuts! You two are going on a suicide mission!"  
  
  
"If I have to die for a good cause, then so be it" Bulma said sternly.  
  
  
(A/N: Dieing for a good cause is bad to. Why i'm writting this...hey Bulma's feeling fearless, and besides we know she'll survive...or do we?)  
  
  
"Then I wish you luck on your journey" King Briefs said.  
  
  
The King kissed Bulma's forehead and shook Vegeta's hand. The floated off towards the location of the dragonballs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Dragonball Hunt! What will happen in the next chapter?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
The Charlotte Stone  
  
  
  
With his newfound strength, Vegeta placed Bulma against a wall and stared angrily at his newest opponent.  
  
  
"Don't think your getting past me because of that stone"  
  
  
"Same goes for you!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's Vegeta talking to? What the hell's going on!? 


	14. The Charlotte Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
The Charlotte Stone  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi looked on as she saw her best friend and her soon to be mate walk further away from her on a mission that was slim to none at achieving. Kakarott placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"Have faith Chi chi, for now we have to fix this place up"  
  
  
Chi chi smiled and followed Kakarott and the other volunteers in helping.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Up Ahead ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had already gotten far in the area of the watery deep that it was becoming harder to function for Bulma. She was still weak.  
  
  
"Woman, we can still turn back"  
  
  
"Stop caring for once Vegeta. I'm okay"  
  
  
Vegeta growled but continued to swim on, Bulma trailing behind, when she began to waver in her swimming, Vegeta picked her up and held her in his arms.  
  
  
"I guess I'm more out of it that I had figured!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma continued on, though it was getting hotter as the deeper they swam, Bulma seemed to be the one effected most, she noticed how Vegeta was feeling slightly ill as she was. She grasped her necklace and lifted it above her head, Vegeta looked down.  
  
  
"What are you doing woman?"  
  
  
Bulma ignored him and began to place the necklace over his head. He struggled for a bit, but it finnaly came on.  
  
  
"What gives?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I think you'll need this more than I will" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
The necklace soon began to hum and turn into a blood red. Vegeta did feel energized suddenly. He flexed his muscles and grinned. He looked back at Bulma and held her in his arms once more and zoomed through the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ down the road / hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had covered much more ground in the past few hours than Bulma could've ever imagined. She kenw the area was one obstical, but there would be another, and she knew 'it' was coming up.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to swim all till he sensed someone's presence up ahead.  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
"I should be asking you?" the person said.  
  
  
"Out of the way, I need to get to the dragonballs!"  
  
  
The presence smirked and revealed itself from the darkness. It was a mermaid with a black tail and red eyes, with black hair.  
  
  
"I am Julai, guardian of his area and the temple ahead, to pass me, you have to fight me"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"Easy enough." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
He sized up his newest opponent and saw what she was wearing. It was a stone like his only it was a redish green.  
  
  
"What necklace are you wearing?"  
  
  
"It's the Charlotte stone. The stone created by the last person who used the dragonballs. Shut up and fight me"  
  
  
With his newfound strength, Vegeta placed Bulma against a wall and stared angrily at his newest opponent.  
  
  
"Don't think your getting past me because of that stone"  
  
  
"Same goes for you!"  
  
  
Vegeta launched at Julai and they were fisting each other. Vegeta punched Julai in the stomach and kicked her in the head, Julai out stratched her hand and shot a ki beam towards the weak Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the ki beam hit Bulma? Will Vegeta win? Questions! Questions! Questions!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
Restoration  
  
  
  
"You have awakened me, what is your wish?" The dragon's voice bellowed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What'll they wish for again? 


	15. The Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
The Wish  
  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and saw the ki ball heading close to her, though she had little energy, she knew when to duck. She pushed herself down the wall, and avoided the ball, it hit Julai and seared through her skin and soul. Vegeta pulled his arms away from his eyes and looked around, there was still some smoke in the air, but ulma was fine, and the corpse wasn't moving. Vegeta trudged trowards Bulma and lifted her into his arms, as they passed the corpse, Vegeta was about to step on the necklace, but Bulma stopped him.  
  
  
"Don't, if you do, the shatters will seep inside of whatever's ;eft of Julai and make her reborn and stronger than before she died, hand it to me"  
  
  
Vegeta bent over and took the mecklace. They continued on, they could tell they didn't have that much longer to go.  
  
  
  
~ 1 hour ~  
  
  
  
It was unbareably hot. Even Vegeta felt like crawling. They eventually reached a temple.  
  
  
"thank god!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
He crawled inside, dragging Bulma with him, inside the temple it was cool and calm. Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off and helped Bulma up. Bulma felt so sleepy, she walked over to the collection of golden balls. She tried to suppress a yawn, but it couldn't be. Bulma rubbed her eyes and held her hands out.  
  
  
"Oh Great Shenlong, please grant me my wish"  
  
  
The balls glowed at once and the temple started to shake and rumble. Pieces of the temple started to fall. Vegeta covered Bulma with his own body. A awesome light shot from the balls and pistoned through the waters and into a blank void, the balls rotated around the forming being. finnaly with time, the form was defined, to that of a Dragon. It wasa sight to be hold.  
  
  
"You have awakened me, what is your wish?" The dragon's voice bellowed.  
  
  
"I wish that everyone of my underwater world that died by the hands of 'Radditz' and 'Nappa' be revived"  
  
  
"Very well"  
  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed and his power shot back into the balls. The balls tried to spread out to farther parts of the sea, but there was a spell placed on this area that made the balls bounce back and forth, to and fro, the balls soon came to a rest and landed on the pillow, waiting for a certain amount of time to pass before anyone could use them to grant a wish.  
  
  
Bulma finnaly collapsed into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta smirked and turned in the direction of their next destination and blasted through the area using his newely regained full power.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ castle ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned and sat up. Vegeta was at her side, as was Goku and Chi Chi and the King.  
  
  
"I'm proud of you princess"  
  
  
"Thanks dad" Bulma said.  
  
  
Though the congratulations were lovely, Bulma wanted to speak to Vegeta alone. She scooted everyone out and turned to Vegeta.  
  
  
"So....when are we going to mate?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short, but there really isn't much to tell anymore. The next chapter, is the last chapter. Bulma and Vegeta mate, Trunks is born, blah blah blah. wait till then.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Next Chappie..........  
Owari  
  
  
  
"Be hold your newest prince..."  
  
  
The priest held the young boy into the air, careful not to drop him, and everyone saw the newest prince to lead them. Bulma leaned her head on vegeta's shoulder and sighed blissfully.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What'll they wish for again? 


	16. Owari

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Why Why WHY???  
  
  
A/N: This is totally diffrent from the kind of love stories I usually do. This is a B/V and K/CC story. Vegeta must chose a mate, but he refuses a woman of his own race. Think about it, would you want to spend the rest of your life with a muscular woman? Didn't think so. So Vegeta and Goku/Kakarott go on the search for the beautiful women of their dreams.  
  
  
  
.: Steal My Sunshine :.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
Once those words left Bulma's mouth Vegeta stared at her as if she were nuts.  
  
  
"How can you think of mating now? I'll take you above, but to have rest, you'll need it for all the things I plan to do to you" Vegeta whispered the last part to only her.  
  
  
She bluhsed and extened her hand. he took it and swam towards the surface. They jumped out. Vegeta gave Bulma time for her legs to come up and flew towards the castle.  
  
  
  
  
~ Castle ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the castle and everyone bowed for him. Murmuring 'Your Majesty' as they passed. He smirked, finnaly things were going his way. He walked towards his room and pointed to his bed. He let her rest for a few hours, in the mean time he got in some light training and a meal.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Though Bulma wasn't fully rested, she was to excited to wait. She sat up and looked around the room. She heard the shower running and grinned, she could wait. The door finnaly opened after 10 minutes of staring at it. He noticed that she was awake and frowned.  
  
  
"You haven't fully rested"  
  
  
"Some things can wait"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed in defeat of trying to make her understand that mating was tireing. He sat on the bed and gazed at her. He took her hands in his,   
  
  
"I'll show you everything."  
  
  
Vegeta covered her lips with his own, startling her. She relaxed, letting him guide her new emotions. He moved the blanket covering her naked form aside. The way he was looking at her made Bulma feel giddy and any other positive word. She felt loved and admired. He suckled on her breasts, praising them religiously with his tounge. He drifted south and kissed every inch of her legs.  
  
  
"You'll grow to love what I'll do to these when I'm through with you"  
  
  
Bulma shivered at his words, not clear on the meaning. Vegeta nestled his way in between her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He licked her bottom lip and nudged his dripping tip against her lips. Bulma wrapped her arms around him, she heard it hurt, how badly was a mystery to her. He thrusted inside and tears came streaming from Bulma eyes. He groaned and began to movein her, and as he was letting his passion guide his movements, he realised that Bulma and him were more that a simple deal.   
  
  
Bulma cried out as her release shattered her mind. She reclined deeper into the cushions of the bed, nudging Vegeta off of her, she snuggled into his warm chest, unaware of the next heir they created.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 9 months later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Be hold your newest prince..."  
  
  
The priest held the young boy into the air, careful not to drop him, and everyone saw the newest prince to lead them. Bulma leaned her head on vegeta's shoulder and sighed blissfully. Adjusting to life had been intresting, but the call to be in water was beckoning her, and she knew it would beckon her son. As the ceremony ended, bulma was handed Trunks back, Vegeta noticed her restlessness.  
  
  
"What's with you woman?"  
  
  
"I want to make a visit, and bring Trunks with me, he needs to be surrounded by his heritage, both of them." Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
Vegeta nodded and they flew over to the woods. Kakarott and Chi Chi had stayed in the water, only to return for special occasions, everyone hadn't seen each other since the wish was cast. Bulma jumped in the wonder and giggled that her fin returned. It really was to long. She looked at Vegeta behind her and urged him in the water. Bulma let Trunks's lower half dip in the water. His fin was a color she never seen before, and every time she saw it it amazed her. It was a silvery white, why he had it was beyond her.  
  
  
Everyone dove deep into the dark waters, Bulma had never felt so alive, someone spotted her from below and called her, it was Kakarott.  
  
  
"Bulma, it's so good to see you, you to Vegeta, and who's this?"  
  
  
"The newest prince" Bulma said proudly.  
  
  
"Wow! Wait till you guys meet Gohan"  
  
  
Kakarott rushed the awkward trio to his and Chi Chi's home. They barreled through the door starteling her.  
  
  
"Goku what the"  
  
  
"Chi Chi!" Bulma cried.  
  
  
Chi Chi ran to Bulma and they had a warm hug, carful not to harm the cargo in both of their grasps.  
  
  
"He's cute" Bulma said.  
  
  
"I know"  
  
  
"His tail's the same color as your kids" Kakarott pointed out.  
  
  
It was true, the tail was a silvery white.  
  
  
"Isn't it obvious, it's white because there half breeds" Vegeta said smugly.  
  
  
"Nice to see you to Vegeta" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
For the rest of the day, it was simply reuniting with old friends, under the sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it! natta! No more! The end! Fin! Owari! Review if the ending was alright, as for a epilouge, that's still up in the air.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
